Jinchuuriki and huntresses
by NHunter
Summary: Alicia/Naruto/Beth story. Twin warriors from Claymore universe appear in Naruto's world and come across with our favourite blond... Warnings inside. M to MA-rated.
1. Girls meet boy

Alright, everyone, I got another crazy idea: Naruto/Claymore crossover with ..._interesting_ pairing

**Title**: Jinchuuriki and huntresses  
**Author**: NHunter aka N.H. aka 夜狩猟家 aka 灰色天使  
**Genre**: Adventure, General  
**Pairing**: Alicia/Naruto/Beth  
**Rating**: M = NC-17  
**Warnings**: AU, OOC, stronger Naruto, **_Claymore_** crossover, future lemons, threesomes, possible yuri twincest, insane author with crazy ideas...  
**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Naruto or its characters. Nor do I own anything from Claymore.

**Author Notes**: first of all, this is my first true attempt at writing Xover ("**_Pyro_**" isn't counted – it's fusion) and with such pairing... well, this story is more like my experiment with social psychologies: Alicia and Beth are too interesting characters to pass by – they are pure warriors with NO social skills. Hell, "they have almost no intelligence apart from what is needed to fight the enemy" (_quote from **Claymore** manga_). Why with Naruto? - he is demon container and they are yoma (demon) huntresses... I just need to keep these three in character... Though I'll extend girls' intelligence a bit into social life. And their knowledge also will be 'upgraded' from what it should be in canon.

Before we start, some information about my favorite anime twins – Alicia & Beth (**_Claymore_**):  
**first anime appearance**: N/A; **first manga appearance**: chapter 62 - "Cognates of Paradise 1"

**Alicia **or** Alicia the black**

**organization rank**: #1  
**age**: ~40; 18-19 by looks; doesn't age  
**height**: ~170cm  
**IQ**: unknown, 100  
**canon personality**: almost non-existent  
**warrior type**: offensive  
**skills**: master-level swordsmanship (unconfirmed); above average defensive skills (unconfirmed); above average evasion skills (unconfirmed); limb reattachment and minor regeneration; above average yoki sensing (unconfirmed).  
**confirmed weapons**: claymore, awakened form (demonic/yoma form)  
**battlefield specialization**: heavy-duty unit, anti-abyssal unit (**an**: abyssal ones – 'super' demons (there were 3 abyssal in total + one awakened being equal to them in power))  
**special skills**: soul-link with Beth, full-awakened form  
**notable features: **claymore, black uniform, personal sign, always seen with Beth  
**genetic relatives**: Beth (twin sister)

**Beth **or** Beth the black**

**organization rank**: #2  
**age**: ~40; 18-19 by looks; doesn't age  
**height**: ~170cm  
**IQ**: unknown, 100  
**canon personality**: almost non-existent  
**warrior type**: defensive (unconfirmed)  
**skills**: master-level swordsmanship (unconfirmed); above average defensive skills (unconfirmed); master-level evasion skills; limb reattachment, limb regeneration (unconfirmed); short-ranged master-level yoki sensing (unconfirmed).  
**confirmed weapons**: claymore  
**battlefield specialization**: supplementary unit to Alicia, heavy-duty unit  
**special skills**: soul-link with Alicia, short-ranged yoki sensing  
**notable features**: claymore, black uniform, personal sign, always seen with Alicia  
**genetic relatives**: Alicia (twin sister)

*** links to images of Alicia and Beth are in my profile ***

**

* * *

more info**: all warriors (claymores, silver-eyed witches as humans call them) are half-humans half-yoma (they all have pale-blond, sometimes white hair, silver eyes (shift to golden when warrior uses yoma powers, yokai) and stigmas on stomachs (no stigma was ever shown). All warriors are sterile.). All active-duty (there are also trainees) warriors (47 in total) are assigned ranks according to their strength (#1 – the strongest, #47 – the weakest). Awakened being – warrior, whose yoma half took over human half (so awakened being is a demon). If awakened being was rank #1 warrior – it is called abyssal one (three in total in canon + Alicia). Alicia is the only one who can successfully return to being 'human' after awakening (though with the help of Beth). Usually after warrior awakens she (male warriors weren't seen in 60+ generations of warriors produced) cannot return to being 'human'. It is only possible for Alicia because of soul-link and merged spirit with Beth (in fact Beth keeps Alicia's humanity while #1 is in her awakened form).

In terms of strength, #47 ranked warrior is about chuunin level; Beth can be equal to ANBU, maybe weaker Kage, as is Alicia in 'human' form; Alicia in awakened form is about Kage/Kage+ level.

Warriors have inhuman strength, speed and stamina. They need rest only once in two-three days and they can fight for hours. They also can easily go without food and water for week. All warriors don't age and either die in fights or awaken. Though I suppose that their lifespan is not equal to 'forever', but it should be long enough for them to last several dozens thousands years, maybe more.

And to whoever doesn't know this: claymore is a giant two-handled double-edged sword.

* * *

"speaking"  
_'thinking'  
**"speaking of higher beings / awakened Alicia / Naruto while using Kyuubi's power / jutsus"  
**__'thinking of higher beings / Kyuubi talking to Naruto through mental link'_

**chapter 1: girls meet boy**

Blond cerulean-eyed boy of fifteen years old in black and orange jacket and black pants with Leaf hitae-ate tied around his forehead was running through the forest. He was happy: tomorrow he finally will be back home, at Konoha. But he and his perverted sensei, who was terribly falling behind him, still had to cover about two hundred kilometers. Deciding that he must wait for Jiraya, Naruto Uzumaki leaped down into the big clearing. Suddenly he something moving in the shadows on the other side of the clearing. Second later there were two identical, except for signs on their uniform, girls standing in front of him. They both had beautiful faces with deep silver eyes, long pale-blond hair and stood about 5'10'' tall. He could give them eighteen-nineteen by looks. Girls were dressed in black long-sleeved blouses, black gloves with long metallic bangles, black leather body armors with big metallic armor plates on their shoulders, waist-long black cloaks, long black pants, metallic boots. They had skirts formed by several metallic plates. And these girls had big badass swords on their backs. Girls looked at him for several seconds like he was world's biggest evil. Then one of them spoke in emotionless tone.

"Yoma." Naruto looked at them with surprise but... Had he never fought against Zabuza or Kisame he'd never believe that it is possible to draw such a big sword in a blink of an eye. He barely had enough time to pick two kunai from his holsters and block girl's blade with them. And the girl was damn strong: using only one hand she could wield such a sword and more, she overpowered his two hands without really trying!.. Naruto was forced on his knees, but he wasn't going to give up and allow the sword to cut his head in two.

"Who... are... you?" He asked. Now he finally saw some emotions on girls' faces. Surprise.

"Organization number one, Alicia." Girl with her sword drawn said in the same emotionless voice, applying more force in attempt to kill Naruto.

"Organization number two, Beth." Second girl said, also drawing her sword. Now blond jinchuuriki was really worried. Maybe, he had some chances of winning against Alicia, but if Beth joins the fight, he is doomed. Naruto bend his upper body back, at the same time implanting his right foot into Alicia's gut, sending her into the air. Beth's sword barely missed his head and instead of stabbing him through the scull only cut several locks of his hair. Naruto dropped kunai from his left hand and performed one-handed rasengan. He tried to hit Beth with his jutsu, but girl was fast and jumped away. Deciding that it'll be easier to fight two on two, at least, Naruto performed his favorite jutsu:

"**Kage bushin!**" Alicia and Beth actually looked at each other.

"Awakened being." They quietly said in unison, still in the same emotionless voice, before charging at Naruto, intent to cut him into pieces.

"What the hell is 'awakened being'? And what is your..." Blond jinchuuriki and his clone dodged two incoming swords. "...Organization? Akatsuki? No... You're not like them! What are you?" This made girls stop in their tracks. They looked at him with surprise but said nothing. Then they attacked again. This time Naruto got minor cut on his left shoulder. His clone was destroyed. _'Hey, fox, give me power!'_ Blond jinchuuriki demanded.

** _'For once I will willingly lend you my power, you, ungrateful bag of meat. These girls are very strong, maybe they are hanyou or even pureblooded demons.'_** Kyuubi roared from its cage in Naruto's subconscious. **_'Don't even dare to die!'_**

_'Yeah, yeah, fur ball.'_ Naruto sent mental message to his tenant, dodging another swing on two giant swords. He felt rush of power into his body. His eyes turned blood-red with slitted pupils and his six whisker marks became more pronounced, all his senses heightened and now he had much less problems with evading incoming attacks. Or so he thought. Alicia's and Beth's eyes shifted from silver to golden and their pupils too became slitted. And their speed almost doubled. _'Shit!'_ Naruto felt more of Kyuubi's yokai leave the seal, now forming fox-shaped cloak of energy around him, complete with single tail. This time, though, girl's reaction surprised him: they returned to their norm and secured swords on their backs. Beth was concentrating, while Alicia... Alicia was suddenly surrounded by pillar of greenish light.

**_'We have BIG problems, you, hairless monkey!'_** Kyuubi said to its container, giving him two more tails of power... When the light died down, girl was changed. Completely. Her skin turned purplish-gray with green tint, her face was more like a mask with two yellow balls of energy as her eyes. Her hair became something resembling armor plates and was of the same color as her skin now. Her neck elongated and became more serpentine, even having some scales... Alicia's hands turned into long blades with smaller blades on them. Also some spikes appeared on her legs.

"**You. Will. Die.**" Absolutely no emotions. Demonic Alicia dropped from the sight, almost leaving afterimage. Only thanks to his now demonic instincts Naruto wasn't turned into meat stripes, still his left arm was useless for now. He for sure stood no chance against this changed Alicia without going into incontrollable four-tailed state, the only thing he could do – dodge attacks and pray that Alicia's power won't grow even more... Naruto's eye landed on Beth, who was motionless and in deep concentration.

_'Maybe, if I attack her, the other one will be forced to protect her.'_ Blond jinchuuriki thought. His right yokai-made paw elongated, trying to kill Beth, but the girl dodged it without even opening her eyes. _'Fuck!_'

Suddenly winded Jiraya, big man with long spiky white hair with big scroll on his back, appeared in the clearing. Toad sage saw his student in three-tailed demonic cloak fighting some monster, still clearly female, and another girl with big sword just standing there. Quickly thinking about clothes on this girl and on the monster, Jiraya came to the conclusion that they were something like teammates. Now he needed to find a way to stop this fight before it escalated even more and damage to the forest became geographical. Using charka to increase his speed to the limit, old hermit jumped into the fight with two yokai suppressing seals in his hands, hoping that both will work like he wanted. He appeared between two fighters placing both seals on their foreheads and activating them, ignoring wounds on his hands that appeared when he got too close to the monster. Naruto's demonic cloak dissipated into the air. Female monster, on the other hand, was surrounded by greenish light, and when it died down, in its place was another girl with big sword, exact copy of the one Toad Sage saw when he entered the clearing.

All four of them looked at each other. Jiraya was the first one to brake the silence.

"Who are you and why you attacked my student?" He asked. His question was answered by Naruto.

"They called themselves Alicia and Beth and said that they are numbers one and two in some organization. And they first called me 'yoma' then 'awakened being' and tried to kill me." Jiraya glared at twin girls and asked again.

"Why did you attack my student and what is 'yoma' and 'awakened being'? And what is you organization? Akatsuki?" Girls shared look that could be read as 'where do you live that you don't know this'.

"Our organization has no name and its purpose is hunting down and killing yomas and awakened beings – demons." Girl that Naruto identified as Beth said. Now she had to deal with enraged Toad Sage...

"NARUTO IS NOT A DEMON!!!" Jiraya yelled spreading out his arms. Both demon huntresses saw blood on man's arms.

"We broke the law." Alicia said with a hint of regret in her voice. "We attacked human." Beth slowly nodded and both drew their swords, pointing them at each other's neck. They looked into each other's eyes, silently saying 'goodbye' to the world. Girls tried to kill each other but found that they couldn't move their swords – their claymores were held in place by Jiraya and Naruto with a pair of his shadow clones.

"What are you talking about?" Toad Sage asked, unleashing enough killing intent so that girls will listen to him. Alicia and Beth lowered their swords.

"In order to make humanity believe that we, hybrids, are there to save them from yoma, there was passed the law that said that warrior, who attacked human for any reason, will die." Beth said in almost emotionless voice, though there was the same hint of regret there. "We attacked you, so we must die now." Naruto and Jiraya reacted immediately, preventing girls from raising their swords.

"No, you don't!" Both males said simultaneously. Girls looked at them surprised. Jiraya sighed. "Back to the question. Naruto is not a demon, though he bears a great burden of being container of the Kyuubi." Sannin paused. "And what do you mean by 'hybrids'?"

"We had yo- demon flesh and blood mixed with our own, making us, warriors." Alicia replied as she looked at Naruto. His blood was red. Yoma or awakened beings had purple blood... "And he is container." She repeated Jiraya's words. "He is... human... too..." Jiraya and Naruto with his clones had to apply a damn lot of force and some killing intent to keep girls' claymores down.

"No!" Naruto said forcefully. Both Alicia and Beth looked at him curiously. "You don't have to die just because of one mistake."

"I don't know, where you came from, but you aren't from elemental countries – that's for sure." Toad Sage said. "I have the biggest spy network on the continent, yet I never heard about anyone creating ...warriors like you." He paused. "And the last known demon in elemental countries was sealed fifteen years ago. It was Kyuubi no Yoko and it was sealed in Naruto."

"So... we're... not in... our world?" Beth asked. Jiraya only nodded. Both girls just let their swords fall on the ground and stood there with blank expression on their faces... Naruto didn't knew what to do, but his nature was telling him to go and somehow comfort girls. Acting on this impulse, he came up to girls and hugged them. Alicia and Beth tensed, not used to physical contact – even among warriors in training they were considered 'different' and lived and trained apart from others, having only each other. No one ever hugged them before – yet it wasn't unpleasant and soon they relaxed and leaned into Naruto's embrace.

"You're gold mine, brat, this'll be best bestseller ever!" Toad Sage exclaimed, fishing notebook out of his pouch.

"Ero-sennin, if I ever find out that you used me or girls in your perverted books you'll personally find out, how does it feel, to get wind charged rasengan between your legs." Jiraya paled at this threat and put his notepad back into his pouch. But still he tried to memorize what was going on – maybe he will be able to use it in his book later: Naruto always found his genius books boring, so maybe, just maybe, his apprentice won't read them after all.

* * *

**_AN_**: If there is someone who wishes to beta-read this story, please, PM me. I really NEED beta!


	2. Finding home

Well, I'm back with next chapter. Hope, you'll like it.

**review response**:  
**felixhe3x**, **Jimbobob5536**, **Raven Marcus**, **OBSERVER01**, **kaijukage**, thank you!!!  
**shadowassassin**, yeah, I don't really understand, why there almost no stories about these twins - I think they are cute. And deadly. What else is needed? ^_^  
**Liger01**, same here, same here, I really wanted to see a story with Alicia & Beth crossover or not so much, that I actually wrote one. =)  
**Dreeca**, they won't have time to react. =P  
**Aleh**, read and see what I think about this. (though, I personally think their bodysuits are black/dark-gray)

**Almost useless info: Alicia and Beth in my story up to now**:

**Alicia **or** Alicia the black**

**organization rank**: #1 during generations 78-80; currently has no rank  
**age**: 72; 18-19 by looks; doesn't age  
**height**: ~170cm  
**IQ**: 100  
**personality**: a bit impulsive and more emotional, but still almost non-existant  
**warrior type**: offensive**  
skills**: master-level swordsmanship; above average defensive skills; above average evasion skills; limb reattachment and minor regeneration; above average yoki sensing.  
**confirmed weapons**: claymore, awakened form (demonic/yoma form)  
**battlefield specialization**: heavy-duty unit, anti-abyssal unit  
**special skills**: soul-link with Beth, full-awakened form  
**notable features: **claymore, black uniform, personal sign, always seen with Beth  
**genetic relatives**: Beth (twin sister)

**Beth **or** Beth the black**

**organization rank**: #2 during generations 78-80; currently has no rank  
**age**: 72; 18-19 by looks; doesn't age  
**height**: ~170cm  
**IQ**: 100  
**personality**: more thoughtful and calm, than her twin sister. still, her personality is almost non-existant  
**warrior type**: defensive  
**skills**: master-level swordsmanship; above average defensive skills; master-level evasion skills; limb reattachment, limb regeneration; short-ranged master-level yoki sensing.  
**confirmed weapons**: claymore  
**battlefield specialization**: supplementary unit to Alicia, heavy-duty unit  
**special skills**: soul-link with Alicia, short-ranged yoki sensing  
**notable features**: claymore, black uniform, personal sign, always seen with Alicia  
**genetic relatives**: Alicia (twin sister)

_**AN**_: Finally, the story itself. Please, don't flame me too harsh for the chapter, I really tried my best.

* * *

"speaking"  
_'thinking'  
_**"speaking of higher beings / awakened Alicia / Naruto while using Kyuubi's power / jutsus"  
_'thinking of higher beings / Kyuubi talking to Naruto through mental link'

* * *

_**

**chapter 2: Finding home**

Four people were running along the road towards Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto was running first. Alicia and Beth were right behind him and Jiraya was in the rearward. The reason for them using the road instead of usual for shinobi 'tree route' was simple: girls, despite their emotions being underdeveloped, picked blond jinchuuriki to be their pillar of strength in this world after he comforted them and now went after him wherever he was heading to. The problem with 'tree route' was rather simple too: while girls were trained good enough to easily keep up with shinobi, they couldn't use chakra and would fall from the trees in no time.

Other than these two facts, Naruto and Jiraya learned several more during yesterdays evening. Alicia and Beth, like all warriors required only a few hours of sleep every two-three days, they had incredible strength and stamina, they weren't affected by almost all known illnesses, could mask any scars and didn't age at all – they were seventy or so years old and spent at least half of their life fighting demons; they had incredible temperature and pain thresholds and they ate almost no food, compared to normal humans or ninja. Plus from the pieces of information two shinobi were told, girls in front of them were a bit special even among warriors – they were trained mainly to keep their humanity even while their bodies were in awakened, demonic, form. And that was the reason why Alicia's and Beth's emotions and personalities in general were underdeveloped.

* * *

Finally, after several hours of non-stop running they finally saw gates of village Hidden in the Leaves. Fifteen minutes later the four reached massive gates and stopped in front of guard's booth. While Izumo and Kotetsu had no questions to world-wide legendary Jiraya and locally legendary Naruto, Alicia and Beth made them a little suspicious. But after Toad sage assured them that the girls were of no threat to the village, guards let the four enter.

Village street were busy as ever. The four were walking towards the Hokage tower and girls seemed to be surprised by the looks they were receiving: not those of fear, disgust or hate, but more of interest and ...lust? But they kept their usual indifferent facades, not really knowing to react to this kind of attention. They also noted that in stead of them it was Naruto who was receiving hateful glares form some villagers, but knowing his secret, they could understand it. A bit.

After a walk through halls and corridors of Hokage tower, the four reached Godaime's office. Like expected, Fifth Hokage was fighting with piles of her paperwork and was rather pleased with the sudden break in this boring activity. Tsunade's eyes trailed from Jiraya to his apprentice and then to the two female warrior, who stood just behind blond jinchuuriki.

"So, Naruto-kun, your training with Jiraya is over, as I see..." Hokage started, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, I trained really hard during these two and a half years, I much stronger now, Obaa-chan..." The he called her made Tsunade angry and she threw a thick book from her desk in Naruto, but he caught it without much difficulty. Except for the girls, who thought that he was attacked for real and reached for their swords. "Alicia, Beth, stand down, it's always like this, like a game." Blond jinchuuriki calmed two female warriors down a bit before they could draw their claymores.

"I hope you are right, Naruto. We'll see how strong you're now tomorrow at training ground..." Godaime Hokage looked through one of many papers on her desk. "...number seventeen at one pm." Naruto nodded. "Good. Now, I think, you owe me an explanation, who are these two ladies behind you and why you brought them to Konoha." Young jinchuuriki swallowed nervously and started his tale.

* * *

"So..." Tsunade asked. "You are telling me that these two ladies are demon hunters from god knows where, who somehow ended in elemental countries, they attacked when you met you because they thought you were demon, Jiraya stopped your fight, you ended saving their lives 'cause they can't attack humans and now they have nowhere to go and decided to stick by you?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much like that." He thought for a moment. "But as I told you, they are really strong: they are on par with weapon or taijutsu using jounins, I'd say."

"And, so what I must do with them, Naruto?" Hokage asked. "Install them as new shinobi?"

"Well, not right away: they don't know how to use chakra... um... yoki in a way shinobi do …yet. But at least allow them to stay in Konoha. With me preferably." Tsunade could swear that she saw slightest nods from the girls in question – first movement they did in a very long time.

"Very wall... But you are paying for giving me more of that damned paperwork!" Godaime Hokage exclaimed.

"And here I thought you were clever. Don't you know shadow clones?" Blond jinchuuriki asked. Tsunade suddenly paused and went deep into her thoughts. Several seconds later she snapped out of her thoughts and hit the desk with her head.

"Am I really that stupid?" She put back her stoic leader façade. "Uzumaki Naruto, you'll receive extra S-rank mission equivalent payment for this and will register Alicia and Beth as Konohagakure no Sato citizens. I believe in you character judgment, Naruto. But I'll have to do full physical for them... Tomorrow evening, I think I'll be able to do this." Tsunade formed Naruto's favored cross-shaped handseal and summoned three shadow clones to deal with paperwork.

Suddenly, office door opened and one Shizune with a stack of papers entered. Hokage's assistant stopped when she saw four Hokages in the room.

"And here I thought that being Hokage will keep her from drinking and gambling all day long..." Brunette muttered under her breath. But Tsunades heard it and looked and poor Shizune with flames of rage in their eyes. "Oops... I... I n-need t-to g-go H-Hokage-sama." Girl squeezed out of herself, threw the stack of papers into closest Tsunade's hands and ran away... ...Tsunade was ready to dismiss Naruto and girls when something hit her.

"Naruto, I think that your apartment would be a little small for the three of you. Maybe I should give you a bigger one?" She asked.

"Thank you, Obaa-chan!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Do not call me that if you don't want me to rethink my last decision, brat." Tsunade barked at blond jinchuuriki. Naruto immediately stood in attention.

"Hai, Hokage-sama! Forgive me, Hokage-sama!"

"Naruto is being respectful? Apocalypse is coming!" Jiraya joked, earning a death glare from his apprentice.

*******

While Hokage gave him new apartment, this night Naruto, and the girls, who, it seems, were ready to go to the end of the world with him, still had to spend this night in blond jinchuuriki's old one. Even though Naruto intended to let Alicia and Beth sleep on his bed, they declined the offer and picked folding sofa instead...

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the clock near his bed. It was only three twenty in the morning. Deciding to go to kitchen and drink a glass of water, he stood up and saw a scene that made him smile yet made him sad at the same time; smile from how cute it looked and sad from the reason behind that... Illuminated by ethereal silver-white moonlight, there sisters were with their claymores were lying on the both sides from them in the arm's reach; Beth with tiny droplets of tears in the corners of her eyes, holding trembling Alicia in a protective embrace. This was the other side of mighty warriors; weak, human side. The side that needed protection and longed for comfort. The side that fought against resurfacing emotions that were bottled up during their long 'day'.

"One born as human, no matter what life throws at him, will be human until the end..." Whispered Naruto. He felt sorry for them for what their organization did to them. Acting on the impulse, he sat on the edge of the sofa and gently ran his fingers through girls' hair, trying to comfort them. And he succeeded as soon they visibly relaxed, even though they curled into each other even more. "Sleep well... Alicia... Beth..." He whispered, placing cover over them...

* * *

Next morning when Naruto woke up, both girls were already awake for a long time and were sitting on their knees on the sofa, facing each other with their hands connected, meditating... Sensing him moving, the girls opened their eyes and synchronously turned their head to face him.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama." They said simultaneously. Blond jinchuuriki forced himself to suppress a groan. Alicia and Beth were OK for him, too quiet and machine-like, maybe, but the fact that they kept calling him '-sama', despite him telling not to, made him feel old. Yet he had to be careful not to brake them again, or results could be ...catastrophic.

"Good morning." Naruto replied sleepily. "Alicia-chan, Beth-chan, are you hungry?" He asked then. Girls thought for a second - blond shinobi could swear that they were talking to each other through some sort of mental link - before answering his question.

"No." Naruto sighed as he nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare a bowl of ramen for his breakfast and some tea for all three of them. While they were having breakfast, Naruto again took a good look at two female warriors, noticing that without their somewhat bulky armor plates on, they look just like ordinary - yet gorgeous - girls. _'Am I lusting for them?'_ Young jinchuuriki asked himself. _'Yeah, sure, they are beautiful...'_

**_'...And strong mates that will give you strong kits. Make them yours while you can.'_** Nine-tailed demon inserted his comment into Naruto's train of thoughts.

_'Certainly...'_ Kyuubi jinchuuriki agreed without thinking. _'Wha?! Shut up, fur ball!.. If I am to ever be with any of them, I have to earn their love...'_ Naruto continued thinking. Of course, before he went on training trip with Jiraya, he'd yell that he will definitely be with Sakura, but now he grew up and had his eyes opened and knew that most likely his pink-haired teammate will only be his teammate and, maybe, surrogate sister. _'Anyway, I have my test soon, so this isn't the topic I should be thinking about right now...'_ Naruto sighed as he finished his morning ramen. "Alicia-chan, Beth-chan will you stay here, or will you come with me?" He asked. And got no response. _'Oh, yeah, I forgot about this...'_ "Do you want to come with me to my test?" And again he could swear that the girls were talking to each other telepathically or something like that.

"Yes." Beth gave the answer for both of them.

*******

Forty five minutes later Naruto and the girls, again clad in their uniform, complete with claymores secured on their backs, arrived at the training ground number seventeen. Quiet surprisingly, not only Tsunade, Jiraya and Shizune were there already. Sakura and Kakashi were there too.

_'If I were to guess, Sakura-chan and I will have to take the bells from Kakashi-sensei, or something like that for the text.'_ Young jinchuuriki thought, actually guessing the test, which was explained by Godaime Hokage seconds later.

"Oh, Naruto, you brought your 'guests' with you?" Tsunade asked Naruto. Genin nodded.

"They decided that the wanted to come with me here. Is something wrong with this?"

"No-no, nothing wrong, just tell them not to interfere with the test." Hokage said, keeping in mind what happened in her office yesterday when she tried to hit Naruto with a book.

"Alicia-chan and Beth-chan know that this is the test, don't worry." Naruto replied. Seeing that his conversation with Tsunade was over, Sakura and Kakashi decided that it was the time to ask the question that discomposed them ever since they saw twin warriors.

"Naruto-kun, won't you tell us who are these young ladies?" Silver-haired jounin asked.

"This is a long story, so I'd prefer to tell it sometime after the test. Is this OK?" Copy-nin nodded.

"If this is all, then let's start the test." Tsunade said.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, just after the test for Naruto was finished – of course, this time he and Sakura were able to get both bells from Kakashi, even if this time jounin wasn't holding back that much – blond jinchuuriki came up to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan, yesterday you said, that you needed to do a physical for Alicia-chan and Beth-chan. When should we come to the hospital?" He asked.

"I done with my paperwork for today, so, I think, two hours will be enough to prepare everything I might need and to call Inoichi to come. I need to know their mental state too." Tsunade answered after thinking for several seconds. Naruto nodded.

"OK." Blond jinchuuriki walked towards the girls. They had some time and the girls needed to change their style: their uniforms looked beautiful on them, but really weird ...in this world.

*******

Naruto and the girls entered the hospital just several minutes before the appointment with Tsunade. In the last two hours Kyuubi jinchuuriki succeeded in changing Alicia's and Beth's style a bit: while girls still wore metallic boots and black, almost skintight pants their organization provided them with, now they had just long-sleeved black T-shirts instead of leather armors, long-sleeved blouses and cloaks that were a part of warrior's uniform. Girls claymores were still with them, secured on their backs, as usual, in a bit modified scabbards, attached to their backs with X-shaper straps... And poor Naruto was caring some of their spare clothes along with their old stuff and all armor plates in several bags.

"You are here, so, I think, we may start now." Tsunade said as she opened the door of one of the hospital rooms. "Inochi will arrive in two hour, so right now I'll see how Alicia's and Beth's physical health is. And as they are girls, you have to wait outside, Naruto." Hokage added. She was surprised, when twin warriors did a step back to the blond jinchuuriki... Tsunade shook her head and sighed. "I take it that the girls want you to be there too and I'm not sure that I want to risk doing it otherwise... You know, you're damn lucky brat, to get such a free show..." Godaime paused for a second. "Anyway, come in. We have to start."

"Alicia-chan, Beth-chan, do as she says. Tsunade-obaa-chan means no harm to you." Naruto said, as he entered the hospital room after Fifth Hokage. Girls waited for another second, hesitating to enter a bit, but then followed their 'pillar of strength'.

* * *

But the free show turned out to be a horror show as Tsunade made Alicia and Beth remove their T-shirts, and Naruto had to use all his will not to look away. While he had already seen the girls topless in the shop, he had only seen their backs, which were absolutely normal; their stomachs, however, were a different story: starting just under their ribcages there were terrible scars with patches of rough purplish-gray demonic skin...

"So this is why they were so hesitant to remove their clothes..." Tsunade mumbled under her breath. Up to now she had almost no problems with girls' physical - except for the results of various tests, some of which, in her opinion, couldn't possibly belong to a living being. Sighing, Hokage performed diagnostic jutsu on the girls. "I really don't understand how your bodies work with this metabolism of yours." She said. "But it looks like you are alright, except for your reproductive system. It is badly damaged, but not irreparably. I don't know how your demonic part will react to the treatment, but if you were regular human, I'd be able to heal you in no time." Even if Alicia and Beth understood, what Tsunade was saying, they for sure didn't understand what it meant for them – they were warriors with no purpose in life, other than slaying yoma. Well, they were; who they were now, in this strange, for them, world, they didn't know... But Naruto understood perfectly: girls, like they were now, couldn't bear children, and Kyuubi in its seal was already howling about how unfair life was. "OK, you can put your clothes back on." Tsunade said and girls without wasting even a moment dressed back into their T-shirts. As is he waited for this moment, Inoichi knocked on the door.

"Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama, young ladies, good evening." Tall man with a long dark-blond hair, wearing standard jounin outfit with crimson waistcoat over flak vest, said as he peeked into the room. "May I come in?" Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, you are just on time, Inoichi-san." She said. "I want you to evaluate mental state of these young ladies in front of you."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." Yamanaka clan leader said, stretching a bit and sat in the empty chair, before forming a special hand sign for mind-transfer jutsu. However, he stopped when he saw Alicia and Beth back away from him. Naruto saw this too and walked behind them, placing his hands on girls' shoulders.

"Don't be afraid of him, he won't do anything to harm you." Young jinchuuriki said quietly to the girls. "He is a good man and helped me with my memories several times." _'Several dozen times, actually...'_ Naruto corrected himself in his mind. Neither Tsunade nor girls needed to know how awful his childhood was… After this Alicia and Beth relaxed enough for Inoichi to start his task.

"**Shintenshin**!" Man whispered, before he and both girls went unconscious.

* * *

"So, what did you find, Inoichi-san?" Tsunade asked as soon as Yamanaka, along with twin warriors, regained conscious.

"I... I never even heard about minds like that..." Inoichi replied. "Where should I even begin?.. Oh, yeah, From what I observed, these young ladies' minds, actually, are not those of separate individuals. It looked like their minds were fused together for some purpose. To be as close to the reality about how their minds work as possible... Imagine two shadow clones. Once one clone is dispelled, the other will receive all its experience." Tsunade nodded. "Now, I think, you heard that some seal masters could apply seals that allowed only certain parts of clone's experience to be transmitted to other." Hokage nodded again. "These young ladies' minds are much like that, only they do selected information exchange constantly. They have real telepathy."

"That's really very interesting." Naruto said. "Ero-... Jiraya-sensei made me read several scrolls on basic psychology but they didn't even mention a possibility of telepathy."

"Yes, that's right. It is the first case of actual telepathy to be observed. Ever." Inoichi replied. "But as everything comes with a price, these young ladies' case is not an exception. Their minds are almost empty, working only on a simple thoughts. And more, their minds are ...fractured, but kept together by their strong will. Not only that, I also found emotional barriers, that are keeping Alicia and Beth the way they are now – emotionless like machines. From what I observed, those barriers were placed when they were two, maybe three years old... By the way how o-?.." Tsunade understood what Yamanaka wanted to ask and answered before he finished his question.

"They are seventy two." Sannin said with a sigh. After all she was only what, fifty four, yet the girls in front of her looked much younger than she was. Inoichi had a shocked expression on his face for several second, before he finally took control over his own emotions.

"I'd never guess that." Man paused for a second. "Anyway... Their minds aren't in the best shape, but the damage done isn't something that cannot be healed with time. Though there is one thing that worried me greatly. It's demonic presences, not like Kyuubi, which is intelligent being, in their case it's just evil entities have no real mind and only desires destruction and blood. Even with steel-hard will Alicia and Beth possess, their minds are fighting a losing battle against these entities. I'd give them one and a half-two decades before their minds give in to these demonic entities." Naruto had fearful expression on his face. Tsunade looked at him.

"You know something, Naruto, don't you?" Kyuubi jinchuuriki nodded.

"I saw 'demonic entity' of Alicia. It's something that I couldn't defeat even with three tails worth of Kyuubi's youki. Thankfully, Beth can somewhat control it."

"Y-you are talking about controlled awakening." Beth said quietly. Every shinobi the room looked at her. "T-this is our special ability. No one other than Onee-sama with my help can awaken without losing human heart. I am the keeper of Onee-sama's humanity, when she awakens." Warrior explained. Hokage sighed and looked at Inoichi.

"What can you say, is there a possibility for to keep those demons in check forever?"

"Seals, I think, may help. But while seals will keep the demonic side of young ladies under their control, effect of the seal on their mind may be unpredictable." Yamanaka said. There was a short silence after this, before an idea visited Naruto's head.

"Aren't Alicia-chan and Beth-chan artificial hanyou? Maybe, this is the reason their minds, as you say, Inoichi-san, are constantly fighting as human side against demonic. If we were able to make them more ...natural hanyou-like, maybe it'll remove the problem in question?" Young jinchuuriki proposed.

"It's a good idea. But there is one problem: how are you going to embody it?" While Naruto expected this question, he had no solid answer for it...

"Um... Seals?" Tsunade snorted.

"Yeah. You are right, seals can do anything, but do you think it is possible to develop such a seal in the time we have?"

"I agree with Hokage-sama." Iniochi said. "While seal really can solve the problem this way, such seal is not known yet. And it will definitely be very complex one. Even greatest seal master alive, Jiraya-sama may need decades to find a way to make such a seal."

"Decades you say?" Naruto replied. "Three month. I may be able to do this in a three month time." Tsunade looked at him like he was crazy. Then it hit her.

"Shadow clones?" Young jinchuuriki only nodded.

"Anyway, I thought that we're here to discuss mental condition of young ladies, not how much time it takes to develop a certain seal, so if you aren't against it, I'd like to finish my report." Tsunade nodded. "Despite what I said earlier, their mental health all in all is rather good, so you have nothing to worry about." Yamanaka said. Hokage nodded.

"Thank you, Inoichi-san. You may be free, if you wish." Man nodded.

"Then I'll take my leave." And with a slight bow as Tsunade handed him a payment for this 'mission' Inoichi left the room.

"OK..." Godaime said with a sigh. "From what I personally observed and from Inoichi-san told us, Alicia and Beth are in good physical and satisfactory mental condition... Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, girls." Twin warriors only nodded slightly. "And, Naruto, do you really want to do that, I mean, do you really want to go through all those troubles to save them from their inner demons?"

"Don't you know me good enough, obaa-chan? If I can help someone, I will help." Blond genin replied. ...Surprisingly, girls spoke again.

"O-organization was providing us with yoki suppressants. You may use them, Naruto-sama." Beth said, making Kyuubi jinchuuriki sigh again – he really didn't like being called '-sama'... Hokage looked at him questioningly, but Naruto shrugged, showing that he has nothing to do with this.

"Thank you, Beth-chan, that'd be most helpful." Blond genin said. "I'd also like to have a look at your yoki nature. But these are the plans for at least tomorrow." Tsunade nodded, agreeing that rushing into things will do no good. "Can we go now, obaa-chan?" Hokage frowned at him.

"I wanted to give you keys from your new apartment, but..." As Naruto gulped in fear, she softened her features. "OK, OK, I'll give them to you." She threw a bunch of keys into genin's arms. "Look out for the new building near ANBU hostel. Apartment number forty three." Naruto nodded and bowed a little.

"Thank you, baa-chan." Tsunade had to resist the urge to throw something heavy a the blond disaster in front of her as she wasn't sure how Alicia and Beth would react to this.

"You may go." She said with a sigh. "Dismissed."

*******

Next morning Naruto busied himself with moving into his new apartment. He spent about two hours sealing with the help of shadow clones all valuable thing he had into the scrolls, trying not to be digressed by two pairs of curious silver eyes watching him. When he was finally done sealing all his – and several girls' – belongings, the three of them made a start.

* * *

The apartment Tsunade gave him was vast, compared to the one he owned before. There were two rather large bedrooms, guestroom-dining room, kitchen and bathroom in his new home. Naruto decided that he will give bigger bedroom to the girls while reserving smaller for himself. But, like always, thing went not as he planned...

"Naruto-sama... Stay?" Alicia said as young jinchuuriki brought her and her sister's things into the room and was about to leave. He sighed and turned around, raising his eyebrow slightly, showing to the warrior that he didn't understand what she wanted from him. The girl understood his unspoken question and walked to the bed. "Live here, Naruto-sama... P-please..." Blond shinobi sighed. And nodded. After all, Alicia and Beth were alone all their lives and found in him their first source of comfort, besides each other – no wonder they wanted to be as close to him as possible. While under normal circumstances he would hesitate sharing the room with two girls, Alicia and Beth weren't usual girls, after all...

_'Why do I have a feeling that this is only the beginning?'_ Naruto summoned three shadow clones to bring the other bed and his possessions into the room. He himself stayed with the girls, not wanting to make them afraid he will leave them...

Hour later, finally done with arranging the things, Naruto looked over the room. Using two beds and three more mattresses his clones created really big bed, so that he and girls wouldn't hamper each other in their sleep while being in the same bed, like Alicia, and by extension Beth, wanted them to be. All other belongings, minus two claymores that were put against the wall near the door into the room, were neatly paced into the wardrobe... Looking at the clock, Naruto saw that it was already past two in the afternoon – time for lunch. At Ichiraku's as he had no food there right now...

* * *

Naruto was already sleeping soundly when the girls were still passing through the memories of their long 'day' in the village named Konoha. They actually fount the time they spent around blond demon container to be to their liking. And even if they had no purpose here, they still like their new life... They looked at the sleeping boy and a thought went through their heads: they usually slept with each other but even this couldn't keep their 'nightmares' away, but two nights ago, after he comforted them in their sleep, nothing bothered them; maybe if they slept by his side, this will also keep bad dreams away? – So they crawled to the sprawled boy, Alicia taking place on his right side and Beth on his left. As they lied there warm unfamiliar feeling washed over them.

_'Is this what people call _'_home_'_?'_ Girls thought as they entered the land of dreams...

* * *

_**AN**_: I also have a small bonus for you. If you vivsited my profile recently, you might have seen challenges I put there. One of them was Irene-raised Naruto... Well... I had some inspiration there and scribbled a teaser for the story I **might** write.

* * *

Winter this year was very cold and even now, three month after winter solstice, weather was trying to freeze humans to death with small prickly snow, that was constantly falling from low gray sky, and strong cold winds. Yet, even in this weather there were travelers on the roads...

Two pairs of figures, clad in almost identical dark-gray cloaks with their faces hidden by the hoods entered small village in the eastern lands. If one was enough observant, he would see that there was a grown woman in each pair, a grown woman with giant sword hidden under her cloak to be exact. Each woman also had a teen as companion, but nothing more could be said at this point...

As the village travelers entered was small, just two streets and about two dozens of houses, the pairs were bound to meet each other. And they met... Faster than any unlucky villager who was outside and could see this, women drew their swords and attacked each other. Their blades met with a loud 'clang'.

"Did organization send you to finish me off?" They asked synchronously. Upon hearing each others' question and voice, they lowered their claymores.

"T-Teresa?"

"Irene?" Indeed, as they revealed their faces, they recognized old battle friends in each other... Women simultaneously looked at the teens that were traveling with them. The boy that came with Irene had twin, dangerously glowing with red malevolent aura, daggers in reverse grip in his hands. Teresa's companion held a short sword in front of her with both hands.

"Clare?" Elf-like looking warrior, Irene, said and the girl looked up at her. "Naruto, stand down. We are not fighting here." After waiting for several seconds, boy named Naruto let the aura around his daggers to dissipate into the air, before he sheathed his weapons. Clare too sheathed her sword then... And there was awkward silence for some time, until Teresa spoke.

"Let's drop in the inn." She proposed, pointing at the only inn in the village.

* * *

As the four entered the inn, they sat down to table, warrior facing warrior and teen facing teen. And as every one of them removed cloaks one could see more details about them. The one who stood out most was Naruto, Irene's surrogate son. He was barely thirteen years old boy, who had unruly golden hair, cerulean eyes and six whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He was wearing black sheepskin coat over light-brown, almost orange, jacket, warm brown pants with sheaths for his daggers attached to them and warm boots. His gloves were lying on his backpack just behind his back.

"So... You're Clare? Irene-okaa-san told me a lot about the girl who warmed warriors heart." He said, making the girl blush a bit. Clare was about sixteen-seventeen years old girl, only inch or two taller than Naruto, with brown eyes and light-brown waist-long hair. She was dressed in gray sweater, long brown skirt over warm pants, and rather short brown boots with fur list on a small heels. Her sword was attached to her waist on the left side. "Nice to meet you." Naruto said, making her blush a bit more.

"Nice to meet you too, N-Naruto-san." Clare responded. As teen were learning each other, warriors were talking about their own things...

(----- **separator** -----)

"Teresa, how did you survive? I thought I was the only warrior alive to come out of that battle." Ex-number three of the organization, Quicksword Irene, asked. She was dressed in the dark-brown bodysuit with lots of straps and heeled boots of the same dark-blown color with more straps. On her left hip there was an armor plate. All in all, her clothes along with her pointy ears made her look like an elf. Ex-number one, Teresa of the faint smile, chuckled softly.

"I guess, I was lucky that day six and a half years ago." Woman moved her hair, showing nasty scar on the left side of her neck, the scar that even warrior's power couldn't completely heal. This was the scar that the strongest awakened being in the annals of history, Priscilla, gave her in the battle... "Yeah, if I were even a little bit slower, I'd be dead... I'm really sorry that Sophie and Noel died that day." Teresa brushed her hair back, hiding the scar behind them, and she again looked like a beautiful woman a little older than twenty. Like Irene, she was dressed rather lightly, in dark-gray battle kimono with intricate incuts of chainmail, forming two 'dancing' chinese dragons and, like her ward, Teresa was wearing boots with fur list on small heels, only dark-gray. "But tell me what, Irene, was it hallucination, or I really did feel yoki coming from that Naruto boy?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun really does have yoki, but he is neither yoma nor he is anything like us. I never understood how, but his yoki comes from the strange tattoo that sometimes appears on his stomach." Irene answered after waiter took their orders. "And he tells that there is giant fox with nine tails inside him. Weird."

"Indeed." Teresa nodded. "So, you too are on the run from the organization? Maybe we should stick together?"

* * *

so... how was it? too crazy or not?

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	3. On the way to finding self

Hello, everyone! I'm back with more about our favorite jinchuuriki and warrior twins!

* **review response**:**  
inuboy86**, thank you. And right now.  
**Raidentensho**, yes, this will Alicia/Naruto/Beth pairing story. Haven't I said this from the beginning? =)  
**Harteramo**, **Jimbobob5536**, **OBSERVER01**, **chaos5121**, **alice456**, thank you!  
**InTheYearOfTheCat**, sorry to disappoint (?) you, but that scribble was thought to be a part of a story with either hanyou-Naruto/human-Clare or hanyou-Naruto/human-Clare/Hilda story (Yes, I like Hilda too. She's really cool!) Teresa is only second plan character there.  
**DrunkManSquakin**, 'bout #1/#2/#3 story I posted in russian. It's original (in english) is and protected by persons copyright. I'll try to contact the author, but until then you'll have to look for the story on that site. It's the only story under Alicia or Beth filter if I'm not mistaken... And Irene-raised Naruto story... for now I'll only post scribbles - I just don't want to start another epic story right now...

* **jutsu list**:  
**Kage bushin** - (A-rank) shadow clone - do I need to describe it?  
**Katon: Riyuka** - (C-rank) fire style: dragon fire - stream of fire  
**Rasengan **- (A-rank) spiraling sphere - compressed ball of fast spinning chakra. acts much like drill.  
**Akai rasengan** - (S-rank) red spiraling sphere - rasengan made of Kyuubi's yoki.  
**Unnamed wind-charged rasengan** - (A border S-rank) - rasengan with wind-based chakra for more damage.  
**Unnamed yoki-burst shield** - (unranked) - only Alicia and Beth can perform it. the technique itself is simply deflecting enemy's attack with a powerful burst of yoki  
**Unnamed yoki-amplified punch attack** - (unranked) - only Alicia and Beth can perform it. the technique is based in amplifying the damage of attack with directed yoki-burst.  
**Chiyo's unnamed resurrection technique** - (S-rank) - allows to return one back from the dead at the cost of jutsu user's own life.

* **some translations**:  
Hyakki no Souen - Performance of the Hundred Puppets  
Jikki Chikamatsu no Shuu - Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu

** chapter 3: On the way to finding self**

When Naruto woke up next morning, Alicia and Beth were both up and, like yesterday, were sitting on the bed, facing each other, meditating. Though, something was telling the boy that this night the girls slept by his side. And if bed sheets were any indication, that was true, but, all in all, he didn't mind it...

After getting ready for the day, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki summoned single shadow clone and send it to find Jiraya. And just as the blond trio finished the breakfast Naruto made, toad sage landed onto kitchen windowsill, caring three extra, quite large, scrolls.

"Had a good night with your girlfriends, gaki?" Man asked, entering his apprentice's flat through the window.

"Wha?! It's not..." Naruto immediately responded with a noticeable blush finding its way onto his face. But Jiraya interrupted him.

"These are the seals you asked me to do yesterday. It took a lot of me to complete all three yoki analyzers in one day, so you better not waste any of them." Naruto nodded and took the scrolls from old pervert's hands. Laying the scrolls on the floor, blond shinobi unrolled them and took a quick glance at the seal to make sure that they were the same. Satisfied, he activated one of the seals and stepped into it, pouring some of Kyuubi's yoki out of his body. The seal sucked red energy into itself and glowed pale blue before returning to its original black color. Only now instead of empty place in the center, where Naruto stood, there was a complex diagram. Nodding to himself, blond jinchuuriki stepped out of the seal and rolled the scroll back. Summoning a brush and an ink well from the seal on his right hand, he labeled the scroll with his name.

"Thank you, Jiraya-ero-sennin." Ignoring man's comment on the lack of respect in him, Naruto turned to the girls, who had watched the whole thing with the scrolls with a hints of curiosity on their faces. "Alicia-chan, Beth-chan, step into the seals, please." The twin ex-warriors nodded and did as he said. "And can you channel some of your yoki now?" The girls nodded again and then closed their silver eyes, concentrating. As they accessed their yoki, it was immediately absorbed by the seals – Naruto and Jiraya could see it as a green mist-like energy being sucked into the complex array of symbols. "You can stop now." Kyuubi jinchuuriki said when the seals formed the diagrams. Understanding that they had to move out of his way, Alicia and Beth stepped out of the seals and walked aside as bond shinobi kneeled between the scrolls with the seals. Naruto looked through formed diagrams. At the first look they seemed exactly the same – which was to be expected since the girls were twins and, most probably, were given the flesh of the same yoma-... demon – but as he looked closer, he found small differences here and there. Nodding to himself again, Naruto rolled these scrolls too, labeling them with girls' names. "The first part is done..." He said quietly, putting all three scrolls against the kitchen wall. "Want some tea, ero-sennin?" Young jinchuuriki asked.

"That's Jiraya-sama, gaki! Thank you, but no, I have a research to do." The toad sennin replied, before vanishing in a swirl of wind and leaves.

*******

'_Is it even possible to get it out of this?_' Naruto asked himself in his thoughts. It was already lunch time, which meant he spent at least four hours over his own yoki-diagram trying to find a way to comprehend what to do with this next. Surely, there were affinities, potential, effects and more about yoki on the diagram, but what wasn't there – how does all this is related with being human or not in the body... Finally deciding that it was enough for now, He summoned five clones to brainstorm the problem and then went to the kitchen to make a lunch for himself. One big bowl of instant ramen later Kyuubi jinchuuriki returned to the bedroom. The girls were still meditating, sitting on the bed, but as soon as he stepped through the door, they opened their silver eyes and looked at him. They wanted something, but... were they shy?

"W-We need to train, N-Naruto-sama." Alicia said finally, after several seconds of awkward silence, causing blond shinobi to sigh. He really hated all this '-sama' stuff. Sighing again, Naruto ran this idea in his head. And it was a good idea. Shinobi world was unpredictable and if the girls were to survive there, they needed to be strong. Plus he himself was slacking too much recently. The three of them needed to train. Only where? Deciding that the best way was just to occupy the first not currently used by someone else they come across, he nodded.

"Let's go then, Alicia-chan, Beth-chan." Girls stood up and, after putting their boots on and securing claymores on their backs, followed him to the training grounds.

* * *

Luckily for them, the first training ground they went to was currently unused, so there shouldn't be a problem if they occupy it. Telling the girls that they could train here for the time being, blond shinobi sat on the boulder and watched twin ex-warriors to walk from each other till there was about fifteen feet between them. Alicia and Beth turned to face each other and drew their claymores. Then they became blurs of black, silver and pale blond. Only this and fountains of sparks from the claymores meeting each other... Naruto summoned some of Kyuubi's yoki to his eyes and world around became much more clear, he could now see girls' movement. He needed to see how they fought – Alicia and Beth were too dependable on him right now and if he was to go on a mission, they'd have to go with him. And while on a mission, you needed to know what to expect from the people you are teamed with, or...

"Mind if I watch the show too?" Male voice asked form behind. This snapped Naruto back to reality: he was watching the girls training so closely that he lost the awareness of what was going on around him.

"No, I don't mind, Kakashi-sensei." Blond shinobi replied, looking up at his mentor. Silver-haired jounin closed his orange book and uncovered Obito's gift – his own eye couldn't keep up with the girls' movements. There was a minute of silence as two ninja watched twins spar.

"Aren't they the girls that were with you two day ago, you know, when we had that bell test?" Naruto nodded. "They are really good swordsmen. Maybe, the best in the Konoha. I dare say any shinobi will have problems taking them on..."

"No, Kakashi-sensei. While in terms of strength you're right, Alicia-chan and Beth-chan were taught to never raise their swords against humans. Even if they only try to defend themselves. Their strength is only to be used to slay demons." Jounin nodded in understanding. The world where the girls came from was really fucked up.

"But, do you know, how strong they really are?" Naruto nodded.

"Even with three tails of Kyuubi's power all I can do against them – try to dodge Alicia's attacks." Young jinchuuriki confessed.

"Alicia's attacks? But what about the other girl?" Kakashi asked, confused a bit.

"Let's say that Alicia can turn into demon of incredible power. But to keep her heart human and to revert her back from demon form, her sister is needed – Beth can't fight while she tames Alicia." Blond shinobi sighed. "It is really hard to explain with words..." He looked at the girls and saw that they stopped their spar and secured their claymores on their backs. "Just watch." One of the twins – Beth – closed her eyes and concentrated, moments later pillar of green yoki exploded from Alicia's body. When it died down, Alicia was in her awakened form. While Naruto had already seen her like this, Kakashi hadn't. Silver-haired jounin looked interested in girl's transformation and afraid of it at the same time. "Watch closely now." As soon as these words left Naruto's lips, Alicia turned into the blur, advancing towards one of the single trees in the clearing at inhuman speed. And dashed past it. Second later poor tree fell apart as a rain of wooden debris. "This is their power." Kyuubi jinchuuriki said.

"Amazing." Copy-cat nin agreed, awestricken.

"But don't think that they got this power for free, Kakashi-sensei. Not only they were turned into half-humans half-demons, they were robbed of their emotions and their minds. They were created to be perfect war machines." Naruto watched awakened Alicia go through several more attack patterns. "But they are healing from those wounds and regaining their emotions now. They still can be humans in mind and soul..." He paused for a moment. "And just maybe I'll be able to do more for them. No one deserves the fate of living weapon..." Silver-haired jounin nodded in understanding. By this time Alicia finished her training in awakened form and, with Beth help, of course, reverted back to human from: first the blades that were in place of her hands morphed back to human hands, as perfect as the were before this training session; then armor plates that came from her head turned to those marvelous pale-blond locks and her almost doll-like beautiful face replaced the purplish-gray mask of demon's; the rest of her body too returned to human from. Alicia was again a beautiful girl. Naruto turned to Beth. While her sister was perfectly fine even after such a training, ex number two looked tired, she was trying to catch her breath and there was some sweat on her forehead – keeping Alicia's heart human while she was awakened wasn't an easy task after all...

"What are you going to do now, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, looking at his student.

"I was slacking off for far too long – need to train. Mind if we spar?" Kyuubi jinchuuriki replied.

"No problems there." Copy-cat nin noticed that Naruto was looking at the small lake that was a part of this training ground. "You want to spar there?" Blond shinobi nodded.

"Yeah, should be a good training." Two ninja walked to the lake and took their fighting stances, seven meters between them, on the water surface. For several moments they just stood motionlessly, and they sprang into the action. Maybe, they weren't as fast as twin ex-warriors that were currently resting under the tree, but they had their jutsu to make up for that...

* * *

Almost hour later Beth watched as a bit beaten and positively tired silver-haired jounin walked towards the boulder near the tree under which she and her onee-sama were sitting. Naruto – and several of his shadow cloned – were still training. Still standing on the surface of the lake... This ability of his made her ...curious. Not seeing any way he could do this with what was visible, Beth came to conclusion that he had to be using yoki ...no, not yoki, chakra. Concentrating, she tried to sense Naruto-sama's chakra. This was much harder than sensing yoki of awakened beings, but still possible. What surprised her, was the fact that certain and almost constant amount of chakra was concentrated around Naruto's feet. So simple thing that allowed much greater mobility, yet no one at the organization ever thought about it! The skill of water-walking seemed to useful, so she and onee-sama should learn it... Having the idea, how to do it, Beth walked to the waterside and called her yoki forth, sending it to her feet. It was a hard task, but she could do this... Next she placed her right foot on the water surface and tried to find out the amount of yoki needed to do water-walking. This was even harder, but finally she found the right amount – not too small and too much, just enough to make water surface feel solid. Memorizing the feeling of her yoki, Beth attempted to make a step forward – towards Naruto-sama – and, with a bit of difficulty, succeeded... By the time Beth did fifth step, blond jinchuuriki finished his clones and turned around.

"Oh, Beth-chan?" He asked, really surprised to see her water-walking towards him. His voice broke ex-warrior's concentration and water exploded under her feet, sending her unbalanced up into the air. But before Beth fell into the water, Naruto caught her – in an almost bridal style, which the girl immediately found to be comfortable – and looked into her silver eyes: she was scared, even if only her eyes betrayed this. "Shh, It's OK... Don't worry..." He soothed her while caring to where Alicia was sitting – Kakashi-sensei was already gone long ago. Ex number one looked at him as he sat her sister by her side, but said or did nothing.

"Oh?" Alicia suddenly breathed out a second later as Beth sent her through soul-link all of her experience of water-walking, unintentionally complete with being carried in Naruto's arms. Sisters looked at each other before Beth cautiously placed her hand over Alicia's – she longed for human contact now and, as she felt through the link, her sister was too, after experiencing her memory... "You should have just asked me to help you, Beth-chan. Don't hesitate to ask something if you need or want it." Ex number one nodded. "And you too, Alicia-chan, m?" Moment later second twin nodded too. There was a silence for several seconds.

"Can we practice water-walking, Naruto-sama?" Beth asked, making blond jinchuuriki sigh again at being called '-sama'. But he nodded.

"Of course."

*******

Naruto entered flower shop owned by Yamanaka clan. And immediately he was greeted by Ino, as usual with her long blond hair made into a ponytail and in her purple attire.

"...Naruto? What can I do for you? Which flowers do you need?"

"Sorry. I just need to speak with your father. Is he home?" Kyuubi jinchuuriki replied. Ino sighed – no one wanted to buy flowers today...

"Yeah, he is here. And about what if it's not a secret?" She asked.

"I need to ask for some more help with ...interesting medical case I came across." The girl nodded.

"OK, I'll ask if he will speak with you now." And not waiting for his response she flew away into the house of Yamanaka clan. Three minutes later she returned. "Father said that he can speak with you now. I'll lead you to him." This was the first time Naruto was in any clan's house. Yamanaka weren't that big clan, just three families, but their clan compound was rather large – mostly because of greenhouses they owned. Ino led him into a big house behind greenhouses. It was built in a rather simple, western style with its wooden walls painted white. Inside the house was light with birch parquet floor and walls made of some light wood panels. They entered large circle library that was the study too. Yamanaka Inoichi was already there, sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Good afternoon, Yamanaka-san." Naruto said with a slight bow.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun." Man replied. Then he turned to his daughter. "Ino-chan, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with our guest in private." Ino pouted, but nodded and left the room. "I take it that you wanted to talk about your girls, Naruto-kun?" Inoichi asked and young jinchuuriki nodded, blushing a bit.

"Yes. You see, they are too dependant on me right now: they neither have social skills nor they have any knowledge about life in Konoha. Soon I'll have to go on a missions again and I'm afraid, they won't survive here without me." Yamanaka patriarch nodded in agreement. "Beth-chan explained me and e-... Jiraya-sensei, that warrior like them can't kill or even wound humans, no matter the circumstances. What I wanted to ask, can you at least weaken this 'moral' block? I think, I'll have to take them on missions with me, but the way they are now – they'll be useless." Inoichi nodded again.

"I see. You want me to weaken or remove their 'moral' block about not wounding or killing people, so that you can take them with you on missions and not be afraid about them being the dead weight." Naruto nodded: this was exactly what he wanted. "I think I can do this, but, unfortunately for you, not for free."

"How about B-rank mission payment? I can't pay more now, but if you want, I can make payment by installments..." Inoichi laughed.

"No, B-rank payment should be enough."

"Then... When can you do this?" Naruto asked.

"If Tsunade-sama doesn't give me any missions, I'm busy only on Wednesday mornings with all that council, quote Shikaku, troublesome stuff. I think tomorrow afternoon here will be OK? I need some time to think about the approach to the problem solution." The man said.

"Thank you. ...Um. And when I will have enough money, will you break blocks on Alicia-chan and Beth-chan's emotions?" Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked.

"No problems. And yes, this offer is just too interesting to pass by." Inoichi replied with a smile.

"Thank you and have a nice day, Yamanaka-san." With this Naruto stood up and formed a cross-shaped handseal. Moment later he disappeared in a poof of white smoke.

"Shadow clone?" Still smiling Inoichi said to himself. '_Interesting... He maybe right, that girls won't survive without him for a long time, but not to leave their side even for thirty minutes? Looks like our 'demon-brat'..._' Yamanaka patriarch chuckled. As a master of mind techniques he, of course, knew that Naruto was his own person and not the demon, that was sealed in his body. '_...has a thing for two beautiful demon slayers just as much as they fell for him and neither of them know it, heh. It'd be an interesting relationship to watch._'

*******

Several days later Naruto, Inoichi and the girls were standing in front of Godaime Hokage.

"So why did you wish to see me, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, looking straight into blond jinchuuriki's eyes, making him feel a little uneasy.

"Um… Well, ba-... Obaa-chan..."

"Show me some respect, gaki!" Hokage immediately threw thick scroll from her table at Naruto, but Alicia caught it easily. The girl looked at her 'master' and as Naruto nodded, tossed the scroll back to Tsunade.

"Um... Inoichi-san fixed the 'moral' problem of Alicia-chan and Beth-chan two days ago... So I think, we can take some missions now, perhaps even B-rank ones." Young jinchuuriki looked at Inoichi for some support.

"As Naruto-kun there said, I did work a little bit on the girls. True to the report, they had moral block that didn't allow them killing or even wounding humans and, while I couldn't remove it completely, now they can at very least raise their blades to protect themselves or others."

"And, Inoichi-san, what would you say about allowing the girls go on mission with our blond ball of energy?" Tsunade asked, going through some papers that Yamanaka patriarch brought with him.

"I'd say that they can perform escort or reconnaissance mission with little to no problem, but missions that will certainly require going into fights are not what they should take." Hokage nodded.

"Thank you, Inoichi-san. If this is all, you're free to go." The man nodded. "You are dismissed then." Inoichi bowed a bit and left Tsunade's office. As soon as the door was closed, Hokage looked at Naruto once again. "And how is your little 'research' going, gaki?"

"I almost finished interpreting Alicia-chan and Beth-chan's yoki diagrams, but that's all for the time being. As I said, even with clones, it'll take month to create the seal." Tsunade nodded again.

"Are you sure, you want to go on a mission? Maybe you should stay in the village and continue your work?" She asked then.

"Don't I need money to live, obaa-chan?" Female Hokage sighed.

"OK, OK... How about escorting caravan to River country and back; B-rank, starts in two days? You, girls, as you made a point that they are too dependent on you to leave them alone in the village, Kakashi-san and Sakura." Naruto nodded eagerly.

"We will complete this mission!"

"Good..." Hokage said, writing something on the one of many scrolls on her table. "If this is all, you're dismissed, gaki." Naruto nodded and started walking towards the door of the office. Alicia and Beth, who never said even one word during the whole 'meeting', silently followed him.

*******

Mission took fifteen days to complete and went without any problems. On one hand Naruto was happy that everything went smoothly, but on the other... he wanted to fight some bad guys. And he still couldn't catch the girls sleep by his side, though, judging by Kakashi's giggles and strange looks Sakura was giving him, he was the only one who couldn't...

Banishing the thoughts about pretty twin warriors and himself out of his mind, young jinchuuriki concentrated on pushing more wind-natured chakra into the tight ball of energy that the rasengan in his hand was. Thinking, that he charged the jutsu enough, Naruto dismissed his assistant clone and dashed towards the closest boulder, trying to reach it before he lost control over his technique. And he made it to the boulder, but as soon as the wind-charged rasengan touched the rock, it went out of his control. It drilled almost foot into the boulder, before exploding, luckily for the blond shinobi, not in his direction. Unluckily... In the direction where Alicia and Beth were doing their own training. And currently ex-number one was performing controlled awakening – more precisely, she was building her yoki up to needed level.

Sudden movement caught her attention and Alicia saw stone debris that was flying in her direction. And while awakening she couldn't move, so she had only two options: either she tried to complete her awakening before she is hit, something that seemed to be impossible in this case, or she could release all the yoki she had built by now at instant and try to dodge incoming "projectiles".

Raw, untamed energy exploded outwards Alicia's body, creating pale-green "shield" around the girl. The warrior readied herself to dodge stone debris, but to her surprise found out that the yoki she just had released already knocked "projectiles" away from her. And, as soon as she understood what happened, she sent this "experience" to Beth through their soul-link. This "shield" might be useful after all...

"Alicia-chan, are you alright? Thank God!" Worried Naruto landed in front of her. "I'm so sorry, I just never..." Even being as they are, the girls could feel, that their "master" was on the verge of going into self-loathing for what happened, and decided to interrupt him.

"I'm fine, Naruto-sama. Do not worry about it." Alicia replied in her usual next-to-emotionless voice. Deciding that she was right – no damage was done, he just should be careful next time he tries new or powerful jutsu – young jinchuuriki allowed himself to ask the girls about the yoki release Alicia performed, that protected her.

"Umm... If you say so... If I can ask, was that the yoki burst that protected you, Alicia-chan?"

"I believe it was." The girl replied and Beth nodded slightly in agreement with her twin. Naruto remembered the expression on Alicia's face when she saw her yoki knock away "projectiles".

"And it was the first time something like this happened?" The girls simultaneously nodded. "Then you just found a good shield, though it may not work very well against heavy projectiles or continual attacks." Twin warriors nodded again. There was a short pause, before Naruto decided to continue. "And if you can create directed bursts of yoki from your hands, you'll have another good offensive move. Your swords are good and all, but what if you don't have them with you?" Of course, neither girl answered the question, but Beth walked towards what was left from the boulder Naruto tried his new rasengan on. She stood over it for some time, concentrating. Then, with a speed he barely could follow, she brought her fist down, sending a wave of greenish yoki down into the rock. And as a shockwave passed through it, it turned into tiny chips, and a decent crater appeared under Beth's fist.

"Like this, N-Naruto-sama?" The girl asked and young jinchuuriki nodded uneasily.

"Remind me to never be on the receiving end of your punches, Beth-chan."

*******

During the next week the girls if not mastered their yoki-shields and enchanted punches, at very least brought them to the level where they could be used in the real combat. Naruto would let them perfect the techniques on his shadow clones, but with more than a hundred of them working almost nonstop on the seals, he was a bit short on chakra for that.

Naruto and the girls were walking towards training grounds for their morning training, when Kyuubi jinchuuriki spotted big brown hawk, looking rather tired, flying towards Hokage tower. And on the queue he remembered that a cup dotted in his hand earlier in the morning.

'_Something bad happened. But what? The messaging hawk looked tired and it flew from the west. Only neutral River country and allied Wind country are in that direction... Suna... Gaara! Shit!_' A dark feeling that he was right and something bad happened to his fellow jinchuuriki stooped blond shinobi dead on his tracks.

"S-Something happened, N-Naruto-sama?" Beth asked with concern, even if only Naruto could hear and understand it, in her voice.

"I fear, yes. Follow me, Alicia-chan, Beth-chan." And he dashed towards Hokage tower with all the speed he could master.

* * *

"Something happened, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, looking at heavy breathing jinchuuriki who stormed into her office less than a minute ago. The girls, who followed him, although, looked perfectly fine. Naruto looked at Hokage. Apparently, the message was still on its way to Godaime... "What do you want, Naruto, I don't have time to play with you!" Oh, God, Hokage was pissed now!

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!" But Shizune entered the office, caring small scroll with Suna insigne on it in her hands. "Urgent message from Sunagakure. Gaara-sama was kidnapped by Akatsuki!"

"Naruto?" Hokage looked at him.

"I just felt... that something bad happened... and wanted to find out what. But looks like I arrived a bit too early." Kyuubi jinchuuriki replied, still panting a bit from his run.

"Hmm... I take it, you want to go on a mission to rescue our Godaime Kazekage?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

"And Alicia-chan and Beth-chan are going too: they can sense yoki. It'll be much easier to find Gaara with their help. And the ban on hurting people placed on them was lifted. They can fight now." Hokage listened to his reasoning and couldn't help, but agree with him: with someone, who can sense yoki, finding jinchuuriki, as long as he is alive, should be much easier.

"OK. Sakura, Kakashi and one ANBU operative will go too. You'll live village in two hours. Tomorrow team Gai will return from their mission and I'll send them to assist you. Questions?" Naruto shook his head. "Dismissed."

"Alicia-chan, Beth-chan, let's go, we have a friend to save." And three blonds went out of the door...

* * *

Two hours later Naruto, the twins, Sakura and Kakashi, along with brown-haired man in ANBU clothes, but without mask, were standing in front of Konoha's west gates. Silver-haired jounin was explaining the plan for the mission, and Kyuubi jinchuuriki didn't agree with it.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, wouldn't it be better if we split? I, Alicia-chan and Beth-chan will go look for the Akatsuki base, while you, Sakura-chan and Tenzou-san will head to Suna to help there. Once we find where Gaara is, I'll send you shadow clone and another one to Gai's team." Naruto said.

"Under normal circumstances I'd agree with you, Naruto..." Kakashi replied. "But we don't know how many Akatsuki agents will be around Gaara when you find him. I might happen that you and the girls won't be able to defeat or run from them. Plus your shadow clone may be destroyed before it gives information to us or Gai. We will proceed in one group." Blond genin sighed, but Kakashi-sensei was his superior and he could do nothing...

"If there are no more questions about the mission right now, let's go, Kakashi-senpai." Tenzou said. After waiting for several seconds Silver-haired jounin nodded. The mission began.

*******

In first two days, the six covered all the way to the border of the Wind country. It was decided to take a short rest in one of the inns in the village, but, by chance, they ran into Temari, who was returning home from some kind of diplomatic mission. And as soon as she heard that her brother was kidnapped by Akatsuki, the chance for rest for Konoha shinobi was hone – wind mistress dragged them out of the inn and all the way to the Hidden Sand with not even one halt. As they entered the village, Temari was told that her other brother, Kankuro, was wounded and dying in the hospital... It took Sakura several hours, but she saved the man. The rest of that day the Konoha shinobi were resting – finally – and readying themselves for the oncoming fights. In the morning Naruto, the twin ex-warriors, Sakura, Kakashi and Tenzou were joined by short old woman named Chiyo, while Temari stayed behind to help with Sunagakure no Sato's defenses. The seven, using Kakashi's dogs and Alicia's and Beth yoki sensing quickly found the trail to the Akatsuki hideout where Gaara should be... It was hour past noon and the seven already entered River country, when single man in black with red clouds cloak walked in front of them.

"Uchiha Itachi..." Growled Kakashi, uncovering his left eye.

"Good day to you too, Kakashi-senpai. Naruto-kun, you are there too? – what a pleasant surprise." Then he looked at Alicia and Beth "And who might these beauties be? They have an aura of strength, yet I never even heard about them..."

"What do you want?" Silver-haired jounin said angrily.

"I just have to delay you. We almost finished the procedure and your interference isn't what we need right now." As Naruto heard him, he felt hot waves of malice wash over him. His eyes turned crimson with slitted pupil, his fangs and nails elongated and sharpened... The ex-warriors felt the increase of yoki level in their master and got ready to draw their claymores, but were stopped.

"**Don't. I'll be fine.**" Kyuubi jinchuuriki roared. "**Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, cover me.**" Two shinobi nodded and got ready. "**Alicia-chan, Beth-chan, your help will be needed too.**" Moment after twins confirmed that they understood him, Naruto dropped from everybody's sight. When this happened, Sakura brought her fist down, causing the ground to tremble. And Itachi to lose his balance.

"**Katon: Riyuka!**" Kakashi exhaled a long stream of fire, exploiting the opening. But, of course, Itachi wasn't S-rank ninja for nothing and evaded the attack.

"**Akai rasengan!**" Six Narutos with dark orange rasengans jumped at Akatsuki member from all directions from beneath the ground, but again, Itachi dodged all attacks. "**Now!**" Naruto's demonic voice said from behind, forcing Itachi to turn around. Last thing Itachi saw were grinning Naruto and two yoki-amplified punches from Alicia and Beth. The girls that were standing with the rest of the group exploded into clouds of white smoke, revealing themselves as henge'd shadow clones.

"Good work Naruto. You'll be good team leader." Kakashi praised his student. Then there was another poof of smoke and Itachi's body, broken by girls' attack, changed into the one of Suna ninja.

"Yura? I'd never guess that he was working for the Akatsuki..." Chiyo said, looking at the man.

"Umm... I think, we should hurry and try to save Gaara until it's too late." Naruto interrupted her and everybody agreed with him. The seven continued on their way to save Gaara.

* * *

An hour later they finally reached Akatsuki hideout. It was a cave with the entrance blocked by seal-reinforced giant stone. Just several seconds after them team Gai arrived. They looked like they too had a fight with a strong enemy. And they had it worse than the seven, but still they were ready to go on with this mission...

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, you arrived here before me? Now I'll have to run hundred laps around Konoha on my arm to restore my flames of youth!" Joinin in green spandex shouted.

"I'll join you, Gai-sensei! And if I can't do this, I'll do one thousand push-ups!" His chuunin 'clone' named Rock Lee joined him.

"Of course, my youthful student! And if we..." Kakashi coughed, interrupting the duo.

"I think, we should save Gaara-san first." Silver-haired jounin said, earning a nod from everybody.

"The entrance of the cave if blocked by Five seal barrier. In order to remove it, all five seals must be removed at the same time." Naruto said, deep in his thoughts. "I can do this with my shadow clones, but the seals might be guarded and we don't want anything attacking us from behind..."

"My youthful team will take care of the seals. We should use radio to remove the seals simultaneously." Gai said. "Neji, can you find four other seals for us?" Hyuuga boy nodded and, activating his eyes, gave the coordinates. Naruto, Kakashi and team Gai put radios on. The blond shinobi instructed Alicia and Beth to destroy the rock as soon as he removes the seal from it... Minute later all members of team Gai reported that they were in position. Kakashi did the count down and the seals were removed. Naruto immediately jumped from the rock as two yoki-amplified punches turned in into a pile of chips moment later. Unfortunately, they were late, as inside the cave there were two Akatsuki members, Akasuna no Sasori and Iwa missing-nin Deidara, sitting on the dead body of Godaime Kazekage.

"Hmm... And which one of you is Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" Deidara asked, placing his hands into his pouches.

"Itachi said, that he must be blond. There is only one blond male among them." Sasori replied in mechanical voice, baring his scorpion tail.

"Can I turn the rest of them into the art, Sasori no danna? Can I?" Mad bomber asked, creating big ugly clay bird and making it swallow Gaara's body.

"There is only one form of the art in the world. And it is my art. Now be gone, you'll hinder me there." Deidara let out 'Hnn' sound, jumped onto his bird and flew out of the cave.

"What will we do now?" Kakashi asked.

"I, Alicia-chan, Beth-chan and, I suppose, Chiyo-san will stay here and fight Sasori. You, Tenzou-san and Sakura-chan should go after Deidara." Naruto replied.

"Can I ask, why?" Silver-haired jounin inquired.

"It's simple, you three are the best against him: Deidara uses Earth-style attacks, so your lightning jutsu will be most effective against him, Kakashi-sensei. Tenzou-san will provide you with defenses against his bombs and Sakura-chan will heal any wounds you'll receive." Kakashi nodded.

"All right. Let's go,"

"Wait a second." Sakura gave Naruto two cylindrical objects. "Use them wisely. They are working for only three minutes." The blond jinchuuriki nodded.

"Thank you."And then three ninjas were gone.

"So, this means, I'll fight you four. Not the best case scenario, right, baa-san?" Sasori said, before launching several kunai at Naruto, the girls and Chiyo. In a blink of an eye Alicia drew her claymore and swung it in a full circle, knocking all the projectiles away. "So, we have a good swordsman here. Nice. My collection needs more puppets." This time Akatsuki puppet master launched a hail of senbon needles from the device on his left hand. Now Alicia and Beth had to work together to deflect the attack with their yoki-bursts.

"Don't you think, it is our turn to attack now, oh, great Sasori no danna?" Naruto asked mockingly, flashing through short sequence of handseals. "**Fuuton: kaze no yaiba!**" A pale ark of wind blade was sent in Sasori's direction, but Suna missing-nin jumped out of the jutsu's way with no problem. "Chiyo-san, can you sidetrack his attention for several seconds? Something doesn't feel right about him and I want to find out what." Old woman nodded and produced five kunai on a string. Kunai hanged in the air for a second, before being launched by invisible force into Sasori. Again, Akatsuki puppeteer dodge the attack.

"What did you find out, Naruto-san?"

"What we see is nothing more than an outer shell, puppet, controlled from inside. In it, there is another puppet-like body. Actually, the only living part of him is chakra core and the bare minimum needed for it to be working." Blond jinchuuriki replied.

"Very good, you are the first one to find out my secret so fast. But will it help you?" Sasori said.

"Of course." Naruto replied, forming cross-shaped handseal "**Kage bushin!**" Two dozens of shadow clones appeared in front of the four. And were almost immediately wiped out by the hail of kunai. When the smoke from clones dissipated, there were no one there. Suddenly Sasori had to block with his tail single kunai aimed at Hiruko's midsection, where his 'real' body was. Turning around he saw Naruto and Chiyo there. Before he could move out of their way, Alicia and Beth attacked him from the sides with yoki-amplified punches. Just a blink of an eye before Hiruko was destroyed, Sasori's 'real' body jumped out of now useless puppet.

"I see... I had underestimated you, but this will never happen again." Sasori, who now looked like redhead teenager, still in Akatsuki cloak, said, summoning a big puppet in dark cloak.

"I-Impossible! You... You killed Sandaime?" Chiyo asked, recognizing missing Kazekage in the puppet. Akatsuki puppeteer replied nothing.

"Sandaime Kazekage of the Iron Sand?" Naruto asked with slight fear in his voice. Chiyo nodded. And at the same time gray metallic sand, that was appearing out of nowhere, started forming hanging in the air blades. "This is very bad. Alicia-chan, treat our enemy as if he is the demon. Very strong demon. I and Chiyo-san will protect Beth-chan." The girls nodded.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Beth moved behind her master and his ally and concentrated. Moments later green yoki exploded out of Alicia's body and when it died down, ex number one was in her awakened form. Choosing her to be his primary target, Sasori sent iron sand blocks in her direction, trying to crush her. But Alicia sliced them with her scythe-like blades like hot knife slices butter.

"My, my, you are really interesting girl. And you will be very strong puppet once I finish with you." Suna missing-nin said, sending a hail of conjured kunai into Alicia, but she dodged all of them and started advancing towards the puppet of Sandaime Kazekage. Sensing that his precious puppet was in danger, Sasori was sending attack after attack into Alicia, but she either evaded them or sliced her way through... "You, damn monster!" Now clearly seeing that he won't be able to save his piece of art, Sasori decided to self-destruct the puppet. Unfortunately for him, Alicia's blades cut it into pieces before his command reached it.

"If that was your best puppet, Sasori no danna..." Naruto mocked Akatsuki puppeteer. "...you've already lost the battle." Redhead only laughed in response.

"Don't be ridiculous, Naruto-san, my best puppet is... myself!" Dodging Alicia's attack, Sasori threw his cloak away, finally showing what was hidden under it. In place where normal human must have guts, he had coiled hose with sharp needle-like tip. Right side of his chest had an opening, covered with a lid and in the left side there was installed cylinder, that contained all his biological parts. On his back Sasori had two sets of big blades and three sealing scrolls. The top scroll glowed dangerously and, seeing that, Beth told her sister through the soul link to get the hell out of there. Only this 'message' save ex number one from being incinerated by the fire that came from Sasori's palms. He kept Naruto, Chiyo and Beth hiding behind the rock and at the same time tried to burn Alicia, but the girl was too fast for him... Deciding, that it'd better to have her on defensive too, Sasori switched to water cannon and attacked three other opponents with thin stream of water, the one than was able to cut through stones.

"Shit!" Naruto jumped away, trying to avoid being cut in two by the water, still, he got rather bad wound on his side. From behind him Beth hissed in pain as she just lost her right wrist to the attack. Thankfully, at the same time Alicia managed to get inside Sasori's defenses and destroyed his fire/water stream launchers. As soon as redheaded puppeteer was temporary, even if for just a second, without any means to attack, she fell back to her sister and released her awakened form.

"Iron sand, fire, water... What else does he have?" Chiyo asked aloud, opening a scroll with ten seals. Ten puppets in white clothes appeared from those seals.

"Jikki Chikamatsu no Shuu? Ten puppets with which you once took over a castle, baa-san?" Sasori asked. "Meet my Hyakki no Souen, With them I can take over entire country!" Final scroll form Akatsuki puppeteer's back disappeared, while the lid on the right side of his chest opened, and one hundred puppets, clad in crimson, appeared.

"One hundred puppets? Is it even possible to control this match?" Naruto asked, surprised. Sasori's puppets 'warmed up' in response. "Apparently it is... Alicia-chan, Beth-chan, are you two alright?"

"We will be all right, Naruto-sama." Ex number one replied – her sister was too concentrated on regenerating her lost wrist to respond. Blond jinchuuriki nodded and turned to Chiyo. "We need to strike his chakra core. I can do this, but I'll need his puppets to be taken care of." Woman nodded.

"Ten against hundred isn't the best match, but he for sure will find it difficult to control all the puppets at the same time effectively. We have a chance." And then she made her puppets attack... Naruto summoned shadow clone to create wind-charged rasengan. As soon as the jutsu was charged, Chiyo-baa-san cleared the way to Sasori's 'body' for him, and blond shinobi charged. With some problems on his short way, Naruto still reached Akatsuki puppeteer and tried to hit his vital area with the rasengan. The luck, though, was on Sasori's side this time, as he managed to partially evade the attack – his puppet body was ruined, but his chakra core survived the attack without a scratch and successfully moved itself into another puppet.

"Damn you all!" Sasori tried to regain his control over the Hyakki no Souen, but his opponents decided to exploit his interim defenselessness.

"Alicia-chan, Beth-chan, can you hold him down for a moment?" Naruto asked, seeing that ex number two finished regenerating. The girls nodded and dashed towards Sasori, trying to reach him before his puppets made this impossible. And they made it in time, capturing man's arm, so that he had no way to run away or evade attacks. Sasori tried to break free from the girls' grip, but even his puppet body was too weak against these ...monsters. He got ready to switch 'body' again, but Naruto chose this moment to hit him with a wind-based rasengan, albeit rather weal one... But still, entire chakra system of his was damaged beyond repair. Sasori was dying... Even his perfect art wasn't able to last for the eternity... Sasori called all the power that was left in him and spoke: after all, the blond kid and the girls with him deserved a prize for defeating him...

"You wanted to find out more... about Orochimaru and Sasuke... eh, Naruto-kun?.. Listen... to me... in twenty three days... I had a meeting... with my spy in... snake's den... on the bridge of... earth and heaven... at noon... be there..." Using all of his willpower, Akatsuki puppeteer continued. "This... information is... my prize to you... for defeating... me..." And Sasori closed his eyes for the final time in his life... Second later his 'body' became nothing more than a puppet with its strings cut...

"Thank you... Sasori-san." Naruto said quietly.

* * *

The four, led by Beth, followed weak trail of Shukaku's yoki, some of which was still in Gaara's dead body... Chiyo was looking more tired with each passing minute – her age was finally catching up with her... or was it poisoning from evaporated toxins that were on all of Sasori's weapons? Naruto offered her antidote several times, but she refused to use it... Finally, they found Kakashi, Sakura and Tenzou in the large clearing in forest not far from, now destroyed, Akatsuki hideout. Three nins were surrounded by numerous craters from explosions, rocks and chunks of wood, created by jutsu and just various debris. Gaara's body was intact and with them.

"Can you help me, Naruto?" Chiyo asked, walking towards Godaime Kazekage's body. "I used too much chakra to pull this jutsu off on my own." She sat on Gaara's side and placed her hand on boy's chest. Kyuubi jinchuuriki nodded and and took his place on the opposite side of his friend's body, placing his hands over Chiyo's... Blue glow surrounded them.

"Is it medical jutsu?" Sakura asked. "Gaara is dead. It won't work."

"No. It's resurrection." Said Neji, who along with the rest of team Gai – all members of which looked worse for wear, entered the clearing. "Chiyo-san is exchanging her life for Gaara's." Hearing this, Naruto looked at the woman.

"Is this why you refused to use antidote?" She nodded.

"Why should you try to save someone, who will die soon anyway." Small tears appeared in Naruto's eyes.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Chiyo sighed.

"I'm old... I'm very old... And it's well past the time my generation was governing. You showed me, that we need to give a chance to the young ones. Tell Gaara that... This is his time to live... And tell him... that I'm sorry... for the Shukaku... I placed in him... Goodbye." And as the last word left her lips, she left this world.

"Rest in peace, Chiyo-sama..." Blond jinchuuriki saw Gaara returning to life and quickly helped him to sit up. "Welcome back to the world, my friend.".

*******

"Is everyone ready?" Inoichi asked, looking at Beth, Naruto, who had his hands protectively on girl's shoulders and Alicia, who had her twin's hand in her own. At their nods Yamanaka patriarch entered Beth's mind. Today was the day when she - it was decided that they will do the same for Alicia later - will get her emotions back... Half an hour later, the man returned. "operation was successful, but she will be out for some time: her mind will need some time to adapt to the emotional block being removed." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you." Inoichi allowed them use one of the guest rooms in the compound for the time being, so the three moved there... It was almost sunset, when Beth opened her silver eyes.

"Onee-sama..." Moments later she enveloped her sister in a hug, crying silently, events of the mission they completed just three days ago still fresh in her mind. Beth looked at the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and then brough him into the hug too. "Naruto-sama..." The blond shinobi placed his hands around her, trying to sooth the girl.

"Shh... We are here... everything will be alright..." Finally, Beth looked up at him, tears still in her eyes, and smiled.

* * *

This is all for now, sorry, but no updates here until after New Year... so, Merry Christmas and Happy New year everyone!

But "_**Konoha's young sage**_" will be updated before the end of december, on Christmas eve most probably, so stay tuned!

But right now, this is all, guys. bye!


	4. Symmetry

Hello, everyone, I'm back! and the forth chapter of "_**Jinchuuriki and huntresses**_" is with me!

* **review response**:**  
TenWings**, **Jimbobob5536**, **Vampiric Dreams**, **KitsuneOverlord**, **CyberAngelOne**, **aznblackhowling**, **eclipseX**, thank you!  
**Negima Uzumaki**, sorry man, but I am out of spoilers. =P Wait and see! And I don't really think that anyone even misses Hinata's presence in this story, am I right?  
**Gothic-Diamond**, ...or I still have one... No, there will be just one new technique Alicia and Beth will learn (and it's tied to their half-demon status). And no, Naruto will not have a sword - I think it doesn't suit him. More, I will make the girls use claymores on less occasions - soon their main cold weapons will be daggers and kunai.**  
KitsuneOverlord**, no, they (A&B) won't return to the 'laboratory', but they will have guests from there...

* **jutsu list**:  
**Fuuton: daitoppa** - (C-rank) Wind style: great breakthrough - This jutsu creates a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way.**  
Sen'ei ta jashu - **(?-rank) Multiple hidden shadow snake hands - This jutsu allows the user to eject a lot of snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place.  
**Fuuton: renkuudan**** - **(unknown rank) Wind style: drilling air bullet – user draws in a deep breath, then the user punches its stomach to release a ball of compressed air and chakra**.  
Kawarimi** - (E-rank) Change of body stance - substitutes user with nearby object.  
**Rasengan** - (A-rank) Spiral sphere - rasengan is a tight ball of compressed fast-rotating chakra (or yoki) that does tremendous drilling damage.  
**Fuuton: rasengen shuriken** - (S-rank) Wind stile: shuriken-alike spiral sphere - just a rasengan created from wind-natured chakra. Does addition cutting damage to the target on cellular level.  
**Unnamed yoki-burst shield** - (unranked) - only Alicia and Beth can perform it. the technique itself is simply deflecting enemy's attack with a powerful burst of yoki  
**Unnamed yoki-amplified punch attack** - (unranked) - only Alicia and Beth can perform it. the technique is based in amplifying the damage of attack with directed yoki-burst.

_**AN**_:  
* I am very sorry for the mistake I did in the previous chapter: Chiyo's resurrection technique is named **Kishou Tensi - One's Life Ressurrection  
*** Beth awakened form is what it could be had she awakened without that parasitic "rode" driven trough her stomach.

**chapter 4: Symmetry**

Naruto walked into his – and girls' – room and saw maybe the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. Alicia was sitting on the bed indian style and was meditating, looking impassive as ever. Beth was sitting behind her sister with her arms wrapped loosely around former number one's waist and her head was resting on Alicia's shoulder... It was three days since ex-number two got her emotions back and it took her these three days to learn to control them. Beth still had some problems when dealing with strong emotions, though... Surprisingly, Alicia too became a little more emotional after her sister's block was removed: soullink they shared was a tricky thing. Blond jinchuuriki quietly place the package he was caring onto the small table near the bed and then sat down near them. The girls opened their eyes and looked at him. Beth smiled happily – it was still unusual to see her like this, but Naruto though smile suited the girl – whereas Alicia's face was still impassive with only her silver eyes betraying her happiness of seeing him. Former number two untangled herself from her sister and wrapped her arms around Naruto, who hugged her in return. Alicia moved herself closer to them and blond shinobi hugged her too.

"Alicia-chan, Beth-chan, how about we go train?" Naruto asked: Beth emotions stabilized and he wanted to see what girls could and couldn't do now. Plus, even without this, they needed to be in the top form.

* * *

When they arrived to the training ground, first thing the girls did was a spar, but this time they used daggers along with claymores. Naruto had to admit, that while daggers looks much less imposing than six feet long swords, in the hands of professionals they were as dangerous. After Alicia and Beth finished their spar, they continued working on their yoki-based techniques. And there first differences tied to their emotions appeared: with emotions their, Beth's especially, access to yoki was now faster and easier, but control over demonic energy became harder. Final part of girls' training was controlled awakening and Naruto got ready to use yoki-suppression in case something went wrong. Luckily, everything went without any problems... When they finished, Kyuubi jinchuuriki walked up to Beth.

"How was it, with Alicia-chan?" He asked.

"A bit harder, than it was before, but nothing I can't manage." Former number two replied.

"That's good." Naruto said with a nod. As 'experiment' with returning emotions to Beth was successful, it was Alicia's turn now to come one step closer to being human again...

*******

Alicia opened her eyes. She was back home – sometime while she was unconscious Naruto-sama and her nee-chan brought her here. She was half-sitting with her head resting on the chest of sister, who was sitting against the wall and had her arms wrapped protectively around Alicia's waist... Feeling her sister wake up, Beth looked down and smiled.

"Onee-sama?" Alicia smiled back and turned around to embrace her sister back. At this moment Naruto, not really watching what was going on there, walked into the room, and only when he was beside the bed he finally noticed the girls in each others' arms.

"S-Sorry..." He wanted to walk away to give them some privacy at the moment, but before he could move, Alicia caught his arm and pulled him. All three of them fell onto the bed and girls immediately included him into their embrace.

"Stay with us, Naruto-sama..." They ...pleaded. How could he say 'no' to them?

* * *

Two days later, when Alicia too became comfortable with her newly acquired emotions – she had a help in form of her sister's experience there – Naruto organized another 'test' for them. And as Beth told him, she still could control Alicia's awakening, which was really a good thing: when awakened, former number one was stronger that an average kage-level shinobi, and she had just her body for the attacks!

At the same time Naruto and an army of his shadow clones were rather successful with the seal and had almost finished yoki-purifying array by this time. Small part of the clones were already starting adaptive mutagen array, the main part of the future seals that would turn the girls from artificial into natural hanyou.

Also, as Alicia and Beth now were humans, at least in mind and soul, Naruto started showing them more about how to live in the human community, skills that twin warriors lacked as they were trained to be war machines. While Kyuubi jinchuuriki admitted that he wasn't best teacher, especially for social skills, the girls, at least now, didn't want to listen to anyone else much...

All in all things were pretty normal, until the time for meeting Sasori's spy came. The team that was sent on this mission was rather large: other than Naruto, the twin warriors, Sakura, Kakashi and Tenzou, there was another shinobi going on this mission: pale-skinned dark-haired teen named Sai, who had a personality of a tool. But Sai's special skill – animation of drawn animals – was really useful.

*******

The group reached the bridge of earth and heaven without much problem, other Sakura being discontent with Sai's attitude towards teammates and other, smaller, things. Naruto and the girls, who still were like glued to him, were mostly left alone. The team arrived to the bridge a day too early to meet the spy, so that they could prepare. Tenzou and Sai were picked to be capturing group, Kakashi, Naruto, Alicia and Beth were to protect capturing group in case things went wrong. Sakura was to stay behind and provide medical support.

On the day of the meeting, Tenzou with the help of Naruto created Sasori's Hiruko-alike wooden construction and at noon walked onto the bridge. To everyone's surprise, the spy Sasori told them about was none other than Kabuto Yakushi. The meeting between 'Sasori' and his spy went rather well until Orochimaru decided to make appearance... Kabuto attacked Tenzou with a chakra scalpel and leaf ninja just barely avoided being hit. A the cost of his disguise.

"You can bring those hiding mice out." Snake-loving sannin said. And Tenzou for once agreeing with Orochimaru's suggestion, gave a sign for 'protection team' to appear. "Kukuku... Naruto-kun, you've grown quite a bit. Just like my Sasuke... And who are these pretty ladies with you?" Sannin asked. He got his response in a form of two claymores, pointed at him. Naruto himself had a rasengan made from the mix of Kyuubi's yoki and his own chakra forming in his hand.

"Alicia-chan, Beth-chan, let's go!" And blond jinchuuriki dashed forward. The girls looked at each other, before running after him. Kabuto tried to stop them, but failed as trio just ran past him at the speed that was well past what normal shinobi were used to.

'_Never underestimate you opponent, especially if he happens to be jinchuuriki._' Silver-haired med-nin had to remind himself. He then was forced to dodge several tree roots and ink snakes that tried to capture him...

* * *

Naruto tried to thrust rasengan into Orochimaru's stomach, but sannin sidestepped the attack and elbowed teen in his back, making him fall on the ground. Next second snake-wielding sannin had to evade two chopping attacks, and as he did just that, he found himself on the receiving end of two yoki-amplified punches. The power behind these punches was so great that Orochimaru was sent flying into the forest and through several rather thick trees. Just as he shook off the aftereffects from such a 'flight', Orochimaru had to use kawarimi to escape from dangerously-looking rasengan with four small chakra-made 'blades' that Naruto tried attacking him with. Snake sannin watched with a mixture of fear and awe as the tree, in front of which he was moments ago, was turned into the dust by the jutsu.

"And you've grown quite powerful, Naruto-kun. But are you stronger than my Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru taunted. This threw Kyuubi jinchuuriki a bit off his emotional balance.

"Sasuke is not your property!" He growled, letting enough yoki of nine-tails into his chakra system to turn his eyes crimson. Alicia and Beth felt this, but before they could do anything, Naruto stopped them. "**Don't. I'm fine.**" There was a short pause, before he added: "**But if you see third tail growing, knock me out.**" The girls nodded. "**You wanted to know how strong I am? Then try me!**" Young jinchuuriki growled, facing traitorous sannin again. Then he dropped from the sight. Orochimaru's eye widened when Naruto appeared in front of him, trying to hit him with dark-orange rasengan. Sannin tried to evade the attack, counterattacking at the same time. In the end he managed to land a hit on Naruto's stomach, sending him flying away, but got his right arm ripped by the ball of yoki. While blond shinobi was recovering, Orochimaru 'shed' his 'skin' and was again in full health.

"**Fuuton: daitoppa!**" Snake-loving sannin launched the jutsu at Naruto, but the teen drew more yoki from the Fox, creating a 'cloak' with a single tail made from it around his body, and let out a roar, neutralizing the attack.

"**Alicia-chan, Beth-chan, bring your defense up!**" Naruto growled, concentrating a lot of energy around his right 'paw'. Orochimaru saw this and immediately knew that he'd better get away from the teen. But it was too late, as blond shinobi hit the ground, releasing all yoki he concentrated in a form of explosive shock-wave. Thanks to his warning, the girls were ready for this and protected themselves from the chunks of wood and stone with powerful bursts of yoki... When the dust settled down, there was a crater of roughly sixty feet in radius with Naruto, now without demonic 'cloak', in the center. Orochimaru too stood in the crater and looked unharmed – in front of him there was a big hollow in the ground from some king of a summon traitorous sannin used for his defense.

"**Senei ta jashu!**" Mass of snakes flew from Orochimaru's left sleeve towards Naruto. Kyuubi jinchuuriki rolled out of their way and dashed towards sannin, creating a rasengan in each hand. But pale-skinned man send another mass of snakes at him from his another sleeve. And this time Naruto couldn't evade the attack. Suddenly there was a flash of silver in front of him that chopped snakes' heads.

"Are you alright, Naruto-sama?" Asked Alicia, raising her claymore up. Naruto nodded, making her smile.

"Looks like I'll need your help. And as you've seen, he isn't completely human either." Former number one nodded and secured her sword on her back. Before Orochimaru could even wonder why she did that, the girl had greenish yoki explode around her. When it died down, Alicia was in her awakened form. Now snake sannin had to start fighting seriously just to keep his head attached to his body. And not only Alicia did attack him, Naruto too tried to attack him with wind-charged rasengan.

"**Fuuton: daitoppa!**" Young jinchuuriki, not able to evade sannin's attack, used his rasengan to protect himself from the incoming jutsu. But the rasengan became overloaded and exploded in his hands, sending him flying backwards. Naruto prepared himself for the collision with a tree or something, but instead he felt something relatively soft behind himself. Then there was a cry of pain. Looking there, he saw, that Alicia protected him with her body.

"Thank you." He said and the girl smiled. Well, as much as her awakened form allowed her to smile. Then she started returning to her human form.

"I'm out of the active battle for now." She said, before trying to concentrate. There was an explosion of yoki from where Beth stood. Now former number two was awakening. 'New' Beth looked quite different from her sister's awakened form. While her head, torso and lower body looked the same, her hands were still hands, just a little longer, and now had two inch razor-sharp claws. Also, on her left hand there was an armor plate with three long spiked spear in biological analogue of crossbow. Another interesting thing, Beth had three pairs of blade-like wings – or were those wing-like blades? - protruding from her back... Awakened girl clenched and unclenched her fists before looking at Orochimaru who thought that it was time to run with a tail between his legs.

"**You ain't going anywhere.**" Former number two growled. One of the spears from launched itself from Beth's hand and moment later sannin lost his right leg. Pale-skinned man rolled out of the way of second spear that homed at him and decided that running away won't work. So he had to use that... His body grew a bit and started elongating, becoming more alike with the one of the snake. Then thousands of small white snakes grew out of it, making Orochimaru look like some kind of sixty feet long freak snake. Third spear launched itself, severing good forty feet of tail from sannin's new body. He hissed in pain for a moment and then threw a ball of compressed air from his mouth at Beth. The girl just leaped high into the air. 'Wings' on her back started moving really fast, keeping her in the air. Beth looked at her left hand: new set of spears wasn't quite ready yet, so she had fight this snake-man with bare hands. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Naruto preparing another wind-charged rasengan. If played right, their next attack will be the end for Orochimaru.

"**Fuuton: renkuudan!**" Snake-wielding sannin understood this too, and tried to remove at least one of his opponents from the fight. But Naruto, whom he attacked, just evaded, even if barely, his jutsu and was now dashing towards him. Beth too had two of the spears regrown and used them to cause Orochimaru a lot pain to keep him in one place and not able to counterattack.

"**Fuuton: rasengan shuriken!**" Kyuubi jinchuuriki called, thrusting tight ball of wind chakra into snake sannin's ...face. The ball exploded outwards with violent winds that tore Orochimaru's head into bloody mist. The man was dead... Beth landed by Naruto's side and morphed back to her human form. She looked tired. Blond shinobi put his hand around her upper body to support her and she placed her hand around his shoulders, accepting his help. Together they walked towards Alicia who was completely exhausted by keeping her sister's heart human. The two helped her stand up and Kyuubi jinchuuriki wrapped his free arm around her and former number one accepted his support just like her onee-chan did, by placing her hand around his shoulders.

Naruto though about the situation the three of them were now in. The girls were out of the fight for the time being – this thing with controlled awakening was tiring for them and with damage they took in the battle with Orochimaru... He himself too wasn't in perfect condition. His right arm was still a little numb from the explosion of a wind-charged rasengan. So the best thing they could do now was to limp back to the rest of their team and rest... Suddenly Naruto remembered Beth's awakened form.

"Beth-chan... When you were... awakened, you looked like ...seraph. Dark and powerful, fighting for what is precious..." The girl looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Dark seraph Beth... I like it." Alicia looked at her sister and pouted, making Naruto laugh softly.

"Don't worry, Alicia-chan, you too will have a cool nickname..."

* * *

The three of them arrived to the camp that the rest of the team made. Judging by tied Kabuto sitting in the corner of wooden house Tenzou 'built', the mission was successful. Though Sai had a deep wound on his shoulder and Kakashi's clothes looked a bit torn from the fight.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto and the girls.

"We fought Orochimaru." Kyuubi jinchuuriki replied. "And killed him." Everyone present stared at them with wide eyes.

"H-How?" Kakashi asked.

"You are forgetting that, while I am to be considered weak if you take my ...condition into the account, I am still at least lower jounin in terms of strength." Silver-haired jounin nodded. "Alicia-chan and Beth-chan are each at least weaker kage level. And you know what I am taking about, Kakashi-sensei." Copy-cat ninja had to agree with him: this girls, even if they were limited to taijutsu and kenjutsu, were formidable fighters. "What is with our mission?"

"I was successful. We'd go raid Orochimaru's base in search for Sasuke, but this one..." Tenzou pointed towards tied Kabuto. "Is too tight-lipped to tell us where snake's hideout is. So I we will rest for today and then return to Konoha."

"Good." Naruto said, sitting down in the corner of the room. The girls then took places on his sides with their heads on his chest and all three of them fell asleep.

* * *

**Beth **or** Dark seraph Beth  
**

**rank**: former rank #2 of the organization during generation 78-80. Currently resides in the Konohagakure no Sato with Alicia at Uzumaki Naruto's place. Has no ninja rank.  
**age**: 72; 18-19 by looks; doesn't age  
**height**: ~170cm  
**IQ**: 100  
**personality**: rather thoughtful and calm girl. Will protect what she cares about until her last breath. Likes to cuddle or have any other form of physical contact with her sister or Naruto.  
**warrior type**: defensive  
**skills**: master-level swordsmanship; above average defensive skills; master-level evasion skills; limb reattachment, limb regeneration; short-ranged master-level yoki sensing.  
**confirmed weapons**: claymore, daggers  
**battlefield specialization**: supplementary unit to Alicia, heavy-duty unit, *anti-abyssal unit*  
**special skills**: soul-link with Alicia, short-ranged yoki sensing, awakened form, yoki-amplified punches, yoki-burst-based 'shield'.  
**notable features**: claymore, black clothes, personal sign, always seen with Alicia and almost always with one Naruto Uzumaki  
**genetic relatives**: Alicia (twin sister)

* * *

That's all, folks. **R&R**!!!


	5. Steps towards the dream

**chapter 5: Step towards the dream**

Naruto watched as the girls dueled with Tenten in course. He managed to ask bun-haired kunoichi to spar with Alicia and Beth and she was all too happy to have another kenjutsu master to spar with. Oh, well, even if ex-warriors went rather easy on her, Tenten lost every single match to either of them, but was still satisfied with the results... In these spars it was found out that both Alicia and Beth were proficient with all kinds of cutting, pricking and chopping weapons – though they favored their claymores and daggers over any other weapons... Well, Beth was proficient, Alicia was downright scary with anything that had sharp edge... As exhausted by their fights Tenten dragged herself to the nearest tree, Naruto approached his girls.

"You wanted a new nickname, Alicia-chan? I think you just earned yourself one. Alicia the queen of blades, like it?" He asked. Ex-number one smiled happily and nodded. Kyuubi jinchuuriki hugged her lightly, second later including Beth into his embrace, before turning to Tenten. "I think Konoha has new weapon mistress." He observed.

"Screw you!" Kunoichi managed to say with completely serious face before braking into laughing. "I demand rematch!" To Naruto's surprise the girls understood that Tenten wasn't serious about rematch. Apparently, they were battle machines no more; they were humans at souls...

"As you say, as you say..." After Tenten recovered from the spars, they bid farewell to each other; bun-haired kunoichi headed to team meeting with her youthful sensei, while Naruto and the girls went home.

* * *

Trio of blonds was on their way towards Naruto's flat. It was about three past noon and rather hot outside, so there weren't many people on the streets... Still Beth's silver eyes caught a pair of lovers kissing in the shadow of the deadend between two buildings. It wasn't the first time she saw something like this, but before she never understood why people did this... Former number two turned to her sister and sent what she saw through their soul link along with her own ideas about this. Alicia frowned for a moment, but then smiled and nodded. Naruto never had an idea what they had in plans. Not yet, at least...

* * *

As they returned home, Naruto joined his shadow clones who were working on the seals for the girls. Project was not that far from being completed, but there still was a lot of work to do... Aside from the main seal, Naruto was trying to develop yoki-powered seals: while Alicia and Beth had no problems with caring their claymores, he supposed that they would like to have the swords sealed and always with them... The draft for the yoki-powered storage seal was ready, but there would be a lot of tests, before he will give the final versions to the girls... Blond jinchuuriki finished his dinner and decided to retire for today. When he entered the bedroom he shared with the twin ex-warriors, he found himself dead on his tracks from surprise from what he saw there: Alicia and Beth were sitting on the bed like they did when meditating, only closer, with their hands around each others bodies... and they were kissing.

"Oh?.." This was all Naruto managed to say with the ration side of his mind suddenly gone somewhere far away. The girls finished their kiss, before turning towards him. They then untangled from their embrace and Alicia approached their blushing "master".

"Naruto-sama?" Getting no coherent response from him, she pulled him onto the bed and on top of her. She then rolled them over, till she was on top of him, and kissed him full on the lips. Moments later Beth joined her, kissing Naruto on his cheek. This finally returned him to the reality.

"Why?" Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked uncertainly.

"We like you, Naruto-sama." Beth said softly. "Don't people do this to someone they like?" Blond boy sighed – looks like they chose him in the end... Blushing more, he nodded and then kissed her... Neither of them noticed white-haired man with a spy-glass sitting on the roof of the house on the opposite side of the street...

*******

For the three life became much more interesting since then, but, like always, peace in the shinobi world never lasts long... On the forth day since their first kisses, they, along with Tenzou, were summoned by Tsunade. Hokage wanted them to assist Ino-Shika-Chou trio and Kakashi in defeating Akatsuki members that killed Asuma. The four 'hunters' already left the village on their own, so Naruto, the girls and Tenzou will need to join them first...

Without good trackers available, it was no easy task to find four ninja in the endless forests of the Hi no Kuni, but in the end the "hunters" were found on the border of Nara clan's territory. And they were already fighting two monsters in the black cloaks with red clouds when their assistance arrived...

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto thrust tight ball of chakra into Hidan's stomach moments before he could lick the blood form the blades of his scythe. Tenzou immediately created strong water attack to wash the blood away. "Looks like we're right on time, ne, Shikamaru?" Blond jinchuuriki asked and Nara heir could only nod dumbly.

"You shits fucking interrupted my ritual!!! I will fucking rip you apart in the name of Jashin-sama!!!" Gray-haired "monk" yelled, throwing his scythe at Naruto, who ducked under the projectile and caught the wire attached to it. Blond shinobi then yanked the wire, and made Hidan fly towards him.

"Now!" Naruto said when his current opponents was just several feet from him. He let the wire go from his grip and moments later Alicia and Beth threw their yoki-amplified punches at Hidan, sending his flying back and through the first tree on his way. "Not only this guy is immortal, but he is swearing like a trooper!" Naruto commented. "Can you keep him occupied?" When they nodded, he continued. "If you will go all out, you awakening should do better here, Beth-chan. I'll go help others."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Twin warriors said. Kyuubi jinchuuriki gave them pecks on their cheeks, before dashing to help Kakashi and Tenzou fight Kakuzu.

* * *

Two Konoha jounin dodge a powerful lightning jutsu from one of the masked creatures Kakuzu spawned. Two other beast temporary merged together, and sent incredibly powerful fireball at the two. Only kawarimi performed in time saved their lives.

"May I lend some help?" Asked Naruto, who ran past them with a wind-charged rasengan in his hand. Kakuzu, who in his ninety one years long life never saw such a jutsu, watched approaching blond closely, and when Naruto came close enough, tried to attack him with thick dark-gray threads that formed his body. To Kakuzu's surprise, all his threads were destroyed as soon as they touched the rasengan... Dodging final barrage of threads, Naruto thrust his jutsu into man's abdomen, creating large hole there.

"Interesting... Konoha's jinchuuriki is quite strong..." Kakuzu observed as his body reformed from what was fatal wound to any normal human. His skin darkened, becoming hard like a stone, and he threw a punch at Naruto... Only to hit his own wind-element creature that the blond shinobi used in his kawarimi.

"**Mokuton: moku hari!**" Tenzou created a block of big sharp spikes with his wood element and moments later the masked monster was impaled on them. Naruto dropped by the two jounins. "Good work on this one." Tenzou said, pointing out now dead Kakuzu's wind-element mask.

"Yeah, so how much hearts does he have left?" Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked.

"Three. Senpai destroyed water and now we took out wind one." Mokuton wielder said. Next moment three shinobi had to jump away from their spot as a large fireball was heading there.

"To quote Nara clan, this man is _troublesome_." Naruto said, making two other ninja laugh for a moment. "**Fuuton: kaze no yaiba!**" He then slashed raising earth dragon's head with a wind sword. "**Kage bushin!**" Blond jinchuuriki summoned three clones then and the four of them ran in a different directions, dodging lightning, fire and earth attacks Kakuzu was throwing at him. When the man was surrounded, all four Narutos flashed through handseals simultaneously. "**Fuuton: reppushou!**" Kakuzu jumped into the air to avoid being hit by these attacks, but was met by Kakashi and his raikiri there.

"Fucking kids!" He growled, stretching his arms to put himself out of the jutsu's way. Performed single-handed sequence of handseals, he sent simple fire jutsu, the one that he could perform even without extra heart's help, at Tenzou, forcing him to interrupt his technique and dodge. Suddenly spiked spear tore Kakuzu's stretched arm into two. The man was so surprised by this, that Naruto managed to land a rasengan attack on his back, crushing the heart. Lifeless body of the Hidden Waterfall missing-nin fell onto the ground, but moments later lightning-element masked monster merged with it, and rather angry Kakuzu was again alive. Threads from his body reattached his torn arm back. The last, fire-element masked beast, too returned to him, turning the man into ...something. Kakuzu now had a mask just behind each shoulder, threads formed six tentacles behind his back and the facial mack was torn into pieces by the transformation, revealing sewed from different pieces face to the world.

"**Kage bushin!**" Naruto reacted to this by creating a couple dozens of shadow clones. All of them immediately ran through handseals and sent wind sword jutsu at Kakuzu. The man just used fire-based technique to destroy all the attacks. But this created a screen of fire in front of him, hiding Tenzou's earth dragon jutsu from him. Several large clods of mud hit Kakuzu and before he could regain his footing, Kakashi plunged raikiri into the left side of his chest and did diagonal slash, destroying right mask and its heart. This, of course, still wasn't enough to kill Kakuzu as he had one more life, but with his spine severed, the man couldn't stand right now, and collapsed on the ground much like a puppet with its strings cut.

"How?!" He asked. "I killed... Hashirama Senju! How... How could... a bunch of kids... beat me?!" silver-haired jounin looked down at him.

"Maybe we look like a kids for someone who fought Shodai Hokage... But to us you're just a washed-up decrepit old man. That's why it's your time to die..." Kakashi paused fro a moment, but then continue his 'lecture'. "The next generation will always surpass the previous one. It's one of the never-ending cycles of life." He then drew his tanto and destroyed man's last heart

* * *

The fight between the girls and Hidan too was not an easy one... While gray-haired man from the Akatsuki had no real jutsu other than swinging his weapon wildly, but his immortality and scythe made him a tough opponent even for a kenjutsu masters like Alicia and Beth. For the first five-six minutes of their fight girls were on defensive, careful not to be hit by the scythe. Finally Alicia managed to push Hidan back enough to allow Beth enter her awakened state... Hidan wasn't demoralized by the demon former number two became and tried to attack her by throwing his scythe. Beth sidestepped the attack and cut the wire attached to the weapon with her claws.

"Damn you fucking monster! That's my scythe!!!" Hidan shouted angrily as awakened girl glared at him. She then raised her left hand and launched all three spiked spears that were there, directing two towards her current opponent and the third one towards Kakuzu, ripping his stretched arm in two... Hidan, who now was missing his left arm and had a hole on the right side of his stomach, let out a string of very colorful cursings and then drew a spike from inside of his cloak, before charging at Beth. Awakened girl picked his scythe from the ground and hit him with a blunt side of it on his neck, clearly braking it, sending immortal man onto the ground. She then walked towards him and stepped on his remaining arm, preventing him from using his spike.

"**Even if you are immortal, you need head to fight.**" Beth said, pointing regenerated spikes on her left hand at his face. Then she launched one, tearing Hidan's head into hundreds pieces. As soon as the man was no longer any danger, Beth returned to her human form – Alicia still couldn't keep her awakened for more than several minutes... The girls walked towards Konoha shinobi, particularly, their Naruto-sama, who finished dealing with Kakuzu... Kyuubi jinchuuriki saw them approaching and, other than tired Alicia, perfectly fine, and welcomed them in a warm embrace, giving each a light kiss on lips.

"Thanks Gods, you're fine!" He said, making them smile... After the three of them finished with their embrace, Naruto went to Hidan's body and sealed it: Tsunade would be interested in studying it... Kakashi did the same with Kakuzu's, and the group was ready to return home...

*******

Naruto suppressed Kyuubi's yoki and looked at the seal he was testing – modified storage one – it looked stable and he was able to seal a big chunk of wood into it successfully. This meant he finally made storage seals for the girls, so that they will be able to always have their claymores with them without any discomfort from having six feet long sword on their backs... Also, from the information his shadow clones were sending him, the seals that would turn Alicia and Beth into natural hanyou instead of artificial ones they were now were almost complete too. Just several more days and he will need to talk with Tsunade about these seals – he will need a lot of space and, desirably, a group of medics to supervise the whole thing...

*******

Five days later Naruto finally completed both Alicia's and Beth's seals. Tsunade agreed to give training ground number fourteen to him – it had large flat stone on which even large seals could be easily drawn – and be there, along with Shizune, when the seals will be activated. Twice, as Kyuubi jinchuuriki decided that he didn't want to risk with both seals in one day – god knows, they needed to be powered with a lot of chakra... Next morning Naruto and a dozen of his shadow clones were drawing the seal on the stone. Alicia and Beth were sitting under the tree not far from him and watched the process... Around noon Hokage and her apprentice arrived, just a minute before Naruto dispelled his clones as the seal was drawn.

"It's time." Blond shinobi said. Alicia, who was to be 'transformed' first, took her place in the center of the seal. Naruto raised her T-shirt to draw the final array of seals on her stomach, then he gave her a long kiss, before taking his place by the activation symbol. "OK, let's begin." He pushed a lot of chakra, enough to create more than thousand shadow clones, into the seal. For several moments nothing happened, then it glowed light blue for a moment before a dome of chakra appeared around Alicia. The seal glowed light blue once again, and green mist of yoki started seeping from the girls body, but was all contained inside the dome. Soon only silhouette of Alicia could be seen through the green mass of yoki. Now several more arrays activated and she was lifted into the air with all the yoki swirling around her and reentering her body.

"Please, stop!.. Onee-sama..." Beth suddenly cried and tried to reach for her sister, but Naruto stopped her before she could even touch the dome.

"Alicia-chan will be fine." He told her, but Beth still didn't want to relax and let it be as it is.

"But..."

"Shh... Don't worry..." Naruto hugged her from behind, keeping her in place... About minute later the dome of chakra finally dissipated and Alicia slowly descended back onto the rock, her mouth still open for the silent cry of pain. Kyuubi jinchuuriki finally let Beth go and moment later she was by her sister's side. Naruto walked there too and after picking unconscious girl up, he carried her bridal style to Tsunade. Hokage nodded and started diagnostic technique. Several moments later she gave her verdict.

"She will be fine: there is no damage to her that I can detect right now. But I'd bring her to the hospital when she awake... err- wakes up to be absolutely sure." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you." And he headed home with Beth following closely behind... Somewhere half way home blond shinobi noticed that even if unconscious, Alicia somehow could feel that she was in his hands and was cuddling to him, making him smile...

* * *

Beth spent the whole night by her sisters side. It was rather late in the morning when Alicia finally woke up. Immediately Beth's silver eyes looking into lively dark-brown eyes that ex-number one now had. Alicia sat up and the blanket slid down, revealing her stomach. There were no scars, no patches of purplish-gray demonic skin, nothing, just normal human skin. Or... There was something like a tattoo of a mixture between floral and tribal design on the left side on the waist line. This 'tattoo' wasn't big, one could inscribe it into the circle of just an inch in diameter. Beth looked closer and found out that this 'tattoo' in reality was an array of thousands tiny symbols: the seal... Alicia looked around before looking back into her sister's eyes.

"O-Onee-chan?" Beth smiled happily, before hugging her sister and kissing her.


	6. Lovers' bond

Hello, my faithful readers, there you go, 6th chapter of the story!

* **review response**:  
**InTheYearOfTheCat**, you wanted lemons? You got two in this chapter.  
**inuboy86**, **OBSERVER01**, **aznblackhowling**, **crazymexican**, **eclipseX**, **atlantisatlan12**, thank you!**  
god of stuff**, **Jimbobob5536**, sorry, no trips to the _**Claymore **_world. Though they'll get visitors from there...

* **jutsu list**:  
**Unnamed yoki-burst shield** - (unranked) - only Alicia and Beth can perform it. the technique itself is simply deflecting enemy's attack with a powerful burst of yoki  
**Unnamed yoki-amplified punch attack** - (unranked) - only Alicia and Beth can perform it. the technique is based in amplifying the damage of attack with directed yoki-burst.  
**Morphing **- (unranked) - Only Alicia and Beth can perform it. using their yoki they can grow certain types of weapons made from demonic flesh from their bodies.**  
Fuuton:**** d********aitoppa** - (C-rank) Wind style: great breakthrough - This jutsu creates a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way.  
**Fuuton: Reppushou** - (C-rank) Wind style: gale wind palm - strong gust of wind sent towards his target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness.  
**Katon: housenka** - (C-rank) Fire style: mythical fire phoenix** - **this fire jutsu creates series of small fireballs. The ninja can also hurl a projectile which is covered in these same flames.  
**Gogyou fuuin** - (A-rank) Five elements seal - This is a fuuinjutsu technique. User forms an elemental seal on each of his fingers, one for each of the following five "elements": water, metal, earth, fire and wood. This seal disrupts chakra control of its target and makes jinchuuriki unable to communicate with his/her bijuu.  
**Katon: Goukakyuu **- (C-rank) Fire style: great fireball - user exhales fire from his mouth.  
**(Raiton) Chidori senbon** - (A-rank) (Lightning style) Thousand birds needles - chidori in a form of needles. is used for ranged attacks.  
**Naruto's unnamed wind-chakra shield** - (unranked) - Naruto uses his wind element to form a shield against lightning-based attacks.

"speaking"  
'_thinking_'  
"**jutsus / speaking of the higher beings / Naruto while using Kyuubi's powers / Juugo in CS second level mode**"  
_**'thinking of the higher beings / Kyuubi talking to Naruto through mental link**_'

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own anything from _**Naruto **_or _**Claymore **_in any shape or form.

_**AN**_: this is the pre-last chapter of the story and it is finally M for a reason. Lemon warnings will be in the text, worry not, those who don't want to read that.

* * *

Great thanks to _**anime-death-angel**_ for beta-reading this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lovers' bond**

For the next three days Naruto had Alicia adapting to her modified body, before finally bringing the girl to Tsunade for the physical... Naruto and twin ex-warriors entered the hospital room where fifth Hokage was already waiting for them.

"Good morning." She said as trio sat down.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." The girls replied. Naruto just bowed slightly.

"Let's begin. How are you feeling, Alicia-chan?" The fifth asked. For about twenty seconds former number one was silent, before she began answering:

"I feel... different. I'm both complete and not... It's... hard... impossible to explain with words... I need more sleep and food now, too. And my strength dropped." Tsunade nodded.

"OK, let me check you now." She made Alicia remove her T-shirt, and then checked the girl. The Hokage seemed both pleased with the new appearance of the ex-warrior's stomach and with the results she got from various scans: they were now closer to what human being should have... Also, Naruto too now couldn't help but ogle the topless girl in front of him. "Well... I can't see any problems with your health." Tsunade said as she finished the scans she ran on Alicia. "As your human and demonic halves merged, they no longer need to fight between each other: you no longer need to be afraid to lose yourself to your other side. But for some reason, the merging made your aging process restart, though you still will live longer than normal humans. Your body is still seventeen, while your life expectation is about century and half... You will still live about fourteen decades from today. I think, this was what you meant by being both complete and not." Alicia thought about it. Finally, almost minute later she nodded.

"It seems to be that." She said. "What about the change in my sleep pattern and my need for more food?" Tsunade looked through the results of her scans.

"You came closer to being human, so your needs for sleep and food too became closer to ones normal humans have... Change in your physical strength has the same reasons. Also, I noticed that your regeneration system changed; it'd be possible to heal your reproductive system now. Preparing the operation will take some time, but once it's done, you'll be able to have children." Alicia nodded as did Beth, who was next to having her seal applied.

"Thank you for your time, Tsunade-sama." Former number one said, putting her T-shirt back on.

"If that's all, you can go..." Godaime Hokage said. She did a small pause before adding: "Oh, Naruto, in seven days another Sasuke-searching mission will be organized. If you are still interested, come to my office at noon that day." Blond shinobi nodded.

"Hai, Tsunade-obaa-chan!" Tsunade sighed: this brat was insufferable.

"Then you're dismissed." She said.

"Actually, Tsunade-sama, we do have a question." Beth said. Then she turned to Naruto. "Naruto-sama, can you let us speak to Tsunade-sama in private, please." Kyuubi Jinchuuriki nodded hesitantly.

"Ah... Well... If you want." He said, before leaving the room, not forgetting to close the door behind him.

"So... What is your question that our blond boy can't hear?" The Hokage asked.

"Um..." Alicia couldn't phrase it, so Beth took the turn in speaking.

"Well... You see, from what we understand, our feelings towards Naruto-sama are love..." At this point ex-number two let whatever was left from her emotionless facade slip and blushed, rather deep shade of red too. "How... can we... show him?" Tsunade nodded in understanding. It was not like it wasn't obvious to everyone, but Naruto, how much the girls cared about him...

"It's not an easy question to answer." Fifth Hokage said sagely. "You may be there for him. Or you can... tell it to him, or kiss him too..." She continued uneasily.

"We have already done those... It still isn't showing the depth... of our love... towards Naruto-sama." Beth said, still blushing. Hokage sighed.

"Am... Even if the brat-... Naruto is such a prude, you can try to change your relationship into more physical one, eventually having sex with him. Don't force yourselves on him though, or it will have the opposite effect from what you want." Former number two nodded before asking her next question.

"What is sex?" Tsunade sighed... She never expected to give _the talk_ to someone who actually was older than she was. Especially since she was well over fifty now... But given how the girls were raised – to be the perfect weapon – she couldn't fault them for not knowing anything about sex life and gender relations... The talk was quite long and embarrassing for both the girls and Tsunade; for the Hokage because of the questions she had to answer... Finally, about forty five minutes into their private talking, Tsunade decided that Naruto waited enough for his 'Alicia-chan' and 'Beth-chan'.

"I think that's enough for today. You shouldn't make Naruto wait any longer... If you will have more questions, feel free to ask me." She said and the girls nodded.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." And bowing a little, they exited the room...

*******

As Alicia and Beth answered Naruto's questions without revealing the real reason for their talk with Tsunade, the trio moved to the one of currently free training grounds... Alicia first was tested on her swordsmanship and hand-to-hand fighting skills. Even if her physical strength dropped almost by forty percent, she still was much stronger than any normal human, and with her now-perfect yoki control, she could easily increase her strength and speed even past what was possible for her before the seal was applied. So, now she was even more formidable fighter with her claymore, than before. Her yoki-burst protection and yoki-amplified hits – now she could do those not only with her hands – became more powerful, again, because of her perfect control of yoki. Next Naruto had her test soul-link with Beth, whether she could control her twin, when she was in her awakened form. Or not... With difficulties, Alicia could do this. So next was the final part of their "training".

"Alicia-chan, I don't know what became of your abilities, that came from your demonic side, with the seal applied, so we'll have to try it." Former number one nodded.

"I agree. Though, releasing yoki now doesn't bring me closer to ...my other side. I have no idea how to call my... demonic abilities forth." Alicia said. Naruto had to agree with her, and began searching for the way around this problem. Finally, several minutes later, one possible solution came to his mind.

"When we had just met, Beth-chan told me that a warrior's regeneration is largely based on memory and visualization of the desired result. So, what you know or think affects your bodies in some way." The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki said. "Your awakened form had blades as its main weapons. Maybe if you imagine one, you would be able to grow them; some yoki applied, of course." Alicia nodded in understanding while her sister spoke.

"This seems to be a logical idea, you need to try it, onee-sama." Former number one closed her eyes and concentrated on making a curvy scythe-like blade grow out of her left hand... Sending her yoki there, she felt the flesh of her hand morph and looked there, unintentionally breaking her concentration. All she had grown was a small, almost rectangular, part of a purplish-gray demonic-flesh blade on the back of her hand, still not bad for the first time – if she could revert it. The girl concentrated again, this time willing the blade to disappear. For a second or two nothing happened, but then it slowly sank into her hand, leaving no signs that it even was there... As Alicia continued experimenting with the ability of her new body, Beth pulled Naruto aside. "T-There is... one thing I wanted... to ask, Naruto-sama." She said, looking down.

"Yes?" Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked her, not knowing what was on her mind.

"C-Can you apply the s-seal to me tomorrow?" Ex-number two asked after several moments of silence. Naruto looked at her questioningly. "It's only a week before your mission and we want to go with you, Naruto-sama. And it will take me some time to adapt to having the seal... So, it will be better to apply the seal to me as soon as possible." Blond jinchuuriki sighed: what should he do with the girls? But one look into silver eyes of the former number two gave him the answer.

"All right, I'll do it." He said finally. Beth nodded and they both turned to see how much progress Alicia did... It turned out that while they were speaking, ex-warrior of the rank one learned how to make the blades not unlike those she had in her awakened form appear on her hands, and now was trying to learn to fight with them too, with some significant success there – despite everything she went through in the past, she was number one for a reason even without her and her sister special ability.

*******

Things went easier with Beth when she got the seal, as it was already known what to expect from it. And her being defensive type warrior helped too. So, just two days after former number two got the seal, she was cleared by Tsunade, as she had no health problems... In the afternoon of that day, Beth tried to find all her new abilities. First, she still could have her hands turned clawed, making them dangerous short-ranged weapons. Also, her 'biological crossbow' was there to, though the 'arrows' were no longer homing and regenerated a bit slower. And finally, her last ability, which caused some embarrassment that day, as it had her T-shirt torn, her blade-like wings, though no longer wings... now she could have three pairs of five-feet long blades able to prevent her back from being defenseless. All in all, she seemed to be even better equipped than her sister, even if they were still equal in the spars.

In the evening after the 'wing incident', Alicia and Beth had their clothes changed, finally no longer looking the same. Former number one picked a rather tight long button-up top, though it showed a good deal of her now-perfect stomach, same color mini-skirt that stopped three inches from her knees and went with a black leather belt and dark-gray boots. Her claymore was still on her back, secured there by a strap – she felt ...more secure this way, but the idea of always having it with her, just sealed on her body was worming its way into her mind – and both of her daggers were now in their sheathes and attached to the belt. Also, Naruto persuaded her to carry kunai, a pair of which were now strapped to each of her arms near her shoulders, and some wire in a small pouch, too, secured on the belt.

Beth, unlike her twin sister, picked a gray short-sleeved blouse which had the upper half of her back uncovered, dark-gray pants that went not much down her knees, and sandals with small heels. She too still preferred caring the claymore on her back, but the other weapons on her were arranged differently: former number two had her daggers crosswise on her lower back, the kunai she carried were in pouches and arranged on her legs, like most shinobi did, instead of wire, she picked much stronger rope, having it in the pouch on her left hip... All in all, both girls were happy with their new wardrobes. And judging from the looks Naruto was sending them from time to time, he liked them this way more.

Speaking of the blond Jinchuuriki. He now had two hot girls who were not only interested in him as their guardian, but were also quite in love with him. And with them curling into him during nights, the amount of physical contact they had and, of course, their kissing sessions that progressively grew hotter, he couldn't be oblivious to what was going on... But Naruto himself liked the girls, especially now that they became their own persons, so their hidden advances didn't bother him.

* * *

The week passed quickly and Naruto found himself in the Hokage's office, receiving briefing for another Sasuke-searching mission. Tsunade included Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Tenzou in the mission but was hesitant to allow Alicia and Beth go too – they just had their seals applied and all.

"But, baa-chan! They will be a great help: they can sense chakra pretty well – it will be hard for Sasuke to hide from them." Naruto argued.

"The girls just got the seals. They can't possibly be back to their top forms by now, and we know nothing about what powers Sasuke has and how strong he is now." Tsunade responded. "If you value them even a little, you shouldn't even think about them going on this mission."

"I carry about them. Hell, I like them! But they are as strong now as they were before. I saw them spar many times this week: even most Jonins would have a problem with one of them. Together they can take on a kage!" Kyuubi jinchuuriki said. "And speaking of shinobi. I think it will be better to include Alicia-chan and Beth-chan into the forces." This made Hokage stop and think. Right now the girls had no protection from whatever the council could think of. As ninjas they will be out of the reach of at least half of those fools. Then she thought about the first part of Naruto's statement: she secretly watched them from time to time with Sarutobi's telescope ball, and she saw those spars. While she still thought that it was too early for the girls to go on missions again, she couldn't argue that they were still strong now; she herself would have a lot of problems if she had to fight them.

"Fine. They can go." The Hokage said with a sigh.

"Thank you." Naruto said. "But before the mission starts, I'd like to request a meeting with Mitarashi Anko. Just a meeting." He added. Tsunade raised her eyebrow, wanting to know what the blond teen had in his mind.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"What I'm going to say is confidential, so other, who may not already know it, should be removed from the office." Kyuubi jinchuuriki stated.

"Fine." The Fifth said with a sigh. The other four shinobi nodded and left her office. "So, what is this confidential information, brat?"

"Anko-san has the cursed seal." Naruto said calmly. Tsunade's reaction wasn't as calm.

"How?!"

"I was given enough clues." Kyuubi jinchuuriki said. "First, Jiraya once told me that there was someone, beside Sasuke, in the village with the cursed seal. Second, during chuunin exams preliminaries, when teme's seal tried to take control over him, I saw an afraid look in Anko's eyes, as well as how she unconsciously placed her hand on her left shoulder – cursed seals are often placed there. And, finally, I myself am a minor sensor. I can sense auras in radius of about seven-eight feet. Anko-san has the same feeling as Sasuke had after he got the seal." Naruto explained.

"OK, OK..." Hokage said, rubbing her temples. "Why do you want to meet with her?"

"Actually, I want the girls to meet her." The blond teen answered Tsunade's question. "They can sense chakra and yoki very well, and if they know how the cursed seal feels, it will be much easier to find Sasuke: I doubt that he got rid of his." Tsunade sighed again.

"Fine. I'll organize the meeting with Anko-san for you." Naruto nodded. "You can go now. Dismissed." After the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki left the room, the Hokage reached for one of her secret sake bottles: dealing with him more often left her tired as hell and alcohol seemed to give her some strength to carry on with Hokage duties for some time.

*******

The meeting with Anko went well. Especially since the special Jonin didn't even know the main reason for it. Naruto asked her about finding someone with master-level kenjutsu skills to properly test the girls' abilities in this field – if they were to join the shinobi forces, like he wanted them, they had to submit results of their skills testing within one month since then. Anko said that she knew of the kenjutsu mistresses of Konoha and could organize the meeting with her if and when Naruto asked for it. For a price of month supply of dango of course.

* * *

In the next morning seven people left the village to go on another search for one Uchiha Sasuke. All seven of them were shinobi now: Tsunade gave Alicia and Beth their hitae-ates just before the mission started. Former number one had it attached to the belt of her mini-skirt, while her onee-chan tied it around her right arm.

An hour after the searching party left the village, three politicians entered Tsunade's office. Danzo stopped in the center of the room while Homura and Koharu were at each of his sides.

"It was brought to our attention that two strong female warriors, that weren't a part of the shinobi forces of any hidden village or country, took a permanent residence within the walls of Konohagakure no Sato. The honorable council of Konohagakure no Sato passed the decree that they are to be given to Uchiha Sasuke for clan restoration in case he returns to the village." The old war-hawk Danzo said, passing the scroll with the copy of voting record to Tsunade. The Hokage looked through it. Most of the shinobi council was against it, while every civilian council voted for it, along with the trio in front of her.

'_You have a gift of precognition, Naruto, don't you?_' She thought. "This is all well, but the decree is not valid." The fifth said, glaring at Danzo. "First, the council can only pass the decree without the Hokage's approval only if he or she is unable to perform the duties for more than a month or is out of the village for the same amount of time. Or dead. As you can see, I'm here, alive, and doing my job." The trio growled simultaneously. "Second, the civilian council cannot vote, when the decree or law affects only shinobi, except for the case when said shinobi are a danger to the safety of the village or the people living in it. Said 'strong female warriors' are a part of our shinobi forces as of yesterday afternoon and have a temporary rank of special Chunin. And without a question, these females were yet to give any signs of being a danger." Tsunade smirked, deciding to drop the heaviest bomb on the three wheeler dealers. "And just for your information, the girls in question can't have children due to their reproductive system being damaged." The Hokage said, before adding mentally: '_Not that I can't repair it..._' She smirked as the trio of politicians growled angrily.

"Fine." Danzo said. " But it will be our way in the end." He added in a whisper, before leaving the room with Homura and Koharu following close behind him.

*******

The seven Konoha shinobi were running through the forest near the north-west border of Fire country, when Beth suddenly stopped and looked almost straight to the north.

"What happened, Beth-chan?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

"There are two signatures that are close to the one of the cursed seal. One of the signatures is quite balanced and controlled, while the other one seems to be wild and barely held in check. There are two more normal shinobi signatures with those two, both are rather weak." The girls said.

"In that direction there is a valley between two cliffs. If you enter it, you'll have to either return or use the other exit to leave it. Even shinobi will have problems trying to climb up those cliffs. Are those four there?" Kakashi asked.

"They are moving towards the east at a normal shinobi pace. Currently they are at seven minutes past twelve o'clock from us in about three and a half miles." Ex-warrior told everyone. Tenzou nodded.

"Those four are indeed in the valley. If we split in two groups, we can block both entrances there and then it will be easy to find out who those four are." Everybody agreed with him.

"I will go with Alicia-chan and Beth-chan." Naruto said. Smiling twins were immediately by his side... Kakashi shook his head.

"Fine. The rest of us will be the second group. Now, let's go."

*******

Team Hebi was running through the valley between two cliffs, Sasuke was in the lead. He just recovered from the fight with Akatsuki member called Deidara. The fight was long and exhausting and in the end both parties were left injured, but alive. Now he needed to find and kill Itachi before that Deidara tells the man about his coming death. Itachi must not be prepared to fight him!

"Sa-asuke-kun!" Karin, the only girl on his team called. Damn, she was annoying, but useful: she was a sensor and had some advanced medical skills. "We have a problem." Sasuke looked at her, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Karin understood him. "There are four unknown signatures in front of us in about a mile. One of the signatures has chakra reserves that are at least kage-level. The other three have no chakra, but a lot of demonic energy. One of those overlap with chakra signature." The girl turned her sensor abilities to the max, trying to sense more. "And there are four shinobi, all at least chuunin, behind us."

"Whom will we fight, eh, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked touching the handle of his Kubikiri Houchou.

"We will never turn back. We will continue going forward and fight that mysterious four if they cause any trouble for us." The Uchiha teen said.

* * *

In about ten minutes Sasuke and his small group approached the exit from the valley where those strange signatures were waiting... Under the small group of trees there were three blonds. The only male among them – spiky-haired teen in black and orange clothes – was sitting against one of the trees and was braiding a wreath from field flowers. The other two were twin girls that looked like they were in their late teens. One of them was leaning against the same tree and had her arms folded on her chest. She had a claymore on her back. The other girl was sitting by the boy's side with her arms lying on her legs. Her head, with a wreath on it, was on his shoulder. Another claymore was lying on the ground within her reach... When team Hebi got close enough to the trio, she whispered something to the boy, before picking her sword and standing up. The boy put the half-made wreath aside and stood up, making a small show by dusting himself off.

"Hello, teme." The boy said, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes with his own, sky-blue ones. The Uchiha growled when he heard this ...nobody use this nickname on him, but then he spotted whisker-like marks on boy's cheeks. This was Naruto.

"Karin, why did you lead me to believe that there was something dangerous? It's just the dobe and his whor..." The wave of killing intent Naruto released was enough to shut Sasuke up. "Oh? You learned something new, deadlast?" Instead of the dobe charging at him, he got only a cold glare from the said 'dobe'.

"Girls with big swords! I'm so gonna fight them!!!" Suigetsu shouted, removing his head-cleaver from his back and dashing forward to attack Beth.

"You don't keep you associates in line." Naruto commented, stepping aside to let former number two some space for the sword fight.

"I have no use of saving losers." Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan. "Karin, do not interfere." He barked the order before a lightning started cracking in his hand. "**Chidori Senbon!**" Several needles made from lightning flew towards Naruto who lazily moved his hand, releasing some wind-natured chakra to block Sasuke's attack. "Not bad, dobe. But you were never good enough to be my equal." The Uchiha said, charging at his ex-teammate, drawing his katana.

* * *

Despite the Kubikiri Houchou's size, it was an easy thing to block for an experienced warrior like Beth. Seeing the way the girl stopped his attack with her claymore, holding it in just one hand, Suigetsu started adding pressure, but to no effect – his zanbatso wasn't moving closer to the blond ex-warrior at all. Then he gave a feral toothy grin, pushing as much chakra into his arms as possible, increasing his muscle strength to the body's limit. This finally had some effect, though definitely not the one he hoped for: he saw the girl in front of him just strain her arm's muscles.

"What are you?" Suigetsu asked, bringing his zanbatso back a little to do a horizontal swing. Beth moved her claymore to block this attack like it wasn't a heavy sword but a dry stuck in her hand... Two weapons met with a loud 'clang' and Suigetsu felt like he hit a stone wall – how strong this girl was? - her claymore didn't move from position she put it in even a centimeter.

"Dark seraph Beth, former number two of the organization, currently warrior of Konoha." The girl answered, quite easily pushing his zanbatso away before trying to do a vertical slash. Suigetsu barely had time to bloke her attack, and still, she was breaking his defense with just one hand on the handle of her claymore. Suddenly she broke eye contact with him and twirled aside. Moments later a giant gray fist flew through the space she'd just occupied. Beth ducked under Suigetsu's swing and moved in front of Juugo, kneeing him in the gut. A powerful release of yoki sent large man flying. Suigetsu decided to use his chance as she currently had her back towards him, but the blond ex-warrior blocked his slash aimed at her head without even looking. She twirled again, trying to punch him with her free hand, but had it just go through his body that turned into water.

"Sorry." Suigetsu gave a toothy grin. "But hitting me is useless." Beth just raised her eyebrow.

"Is this so?" Yoki exploded from her hand, tearing her opponent in two. Of course, Suigetsu wasn't wounded at all by this, but it would take him some time to rebuild his body. She then jumped back, avoiding another punch from Juugo. "You are strange. You feel much like the cursed seal, yet you are natural." The girl commented. The man stopped in his tracks, surprised by her words. Then he suddenly let out a feral growl and the skin all over his body turned gray and a good dozen of strange open-end tubes formed, pointing at her. Beth felt a lot of energy – mixture between yoki and chakra – building in Juugo's body and moving towards these tubes.

"**Die!**" He roared, releasing the energy at his target. Former number two immediately brought her yoki-burst protection up, but kept pushing her yoki in it, redirecting the energy blast from herself. By the time Juugo's attack finished, she was winded from the constant release of yoki she had just performed. And immediately she had to block both a punch from Juugo and a swing of Suigetsu's zanbatso. Thankfully, her claymore was enough to protect her from both attacks.

"Dealing with you two at the same time is quite troublesome." The blond ex-warrior said as she again moved in front of Juugo and punched him, sending him crushing into a tree. Blocking another zanbatso swing from Suigetsu, she grew three 'arrows' on her free hand. She released them and moments later Juugo was nailed to the unfortunate tree through both his shoulders and his right hip. "This should keep you away from the fight for some time." Beth added, returning her full attention to Suigetsu. She attacked him with her claymore, making him block it. Then she shot forward with blinding speed, grabbing his right arm with her free left and throwing him to the side. He was so surprised by this turn of events that he forgot to turn his body into water, letting the hilt of Beth's sword connect with the back of his head. He fell on the ground unconscious then.

"**I will kill you, woman!**" Juugo roared as he finally freed himself. He again tried to punch the blond ex-warrior with his turned by cursed seal virus arm, but his fist again connected with just the flat side of her sword. "**What..?!**" The giant exclaimed when the girl grabbed his extended arm and yanked, sending him flying towards her like he weighted nothing... Beth delivered a perfect uppercut to Juugo, knocking a breath out of him and sending him up into the air. She sidestepped, allowing him to crash onto the ground, and then hit a point on his neck, knocking him unconscious. As this happened, his body reverted back to looking like a normal human.

"Huh?" Deciding that Naruto-sama might know what's wrong with this man, former number two made sure that her wreath was alright and proceeded to bind the duo she fought.

* * *

Naruto blocked Sasuke's katana with his kunai. For several seconds they struggled to overpower each other, but then the Uchiha jumped back and flashed through handseals.

"**Katon: Housenka!**" He breathed out several small fireballs at his former teammate, but the dobe dodged them. As they both tried to think of a strategy against each other, Alicia asked her "master".

"What's with his eyes, Naruto-sama?" The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki broke out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"They are a part of bloodline of Uchiha clan and are called Sharingan. They allow the user to see through most illusions, memorize almost any tai-, nin- and genjutsu seen. And these eyes can also be precognitive about movements and real masters are said to be able to cast illusions with just the eyes." Naruto explained.

"I see... You've done your homework for once, deadlast." With these words, Sasuke charged at his ex-teammate again, doing a swing towards his head. The young Jinchuuriki ducked under the blade and punched the Uchiha in the gut, only to hit air as the dark-haired teen already kawarimi'ed behind Alicia. Former number one felt Sasuke appear behind her and tried to evade his katana, aimed to kill her. She was partially successful as the blade just severed her right arm instead of cutting her in two – something that would surely kill her. Naruto threw kunai at Uchiha, but he again used kawarimi to get away. "**Katon: Goukakyuu!**" Sasuke announced after he completed the sequence of handseals.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**" Naruto performed his own jutsu. Wind collided with fire, increasing its power, but also redirecting it away from Alicia, thus saving her. "**Fuuton: Reppushou!**" This wind jutsu was sent towards Sasuke, forcing him on defensive.

"Rgh..." Alicia growled at herself as she picked her severed arm and, hoping beyond hope that it will still work, brought it to where it should be. Concentrating on her yoki she attempted to reattach her limb. For several seconds nothing happened, but then she felt familiar sensation of becoming physically complete again – during her days as an organization warrior she was once unlucky enough to have to reattach her leg and thus knew what it felt like reattachment was slower than she remembered it to be, but it was there and she was thankful for this. Almost three minutes later only a faint scar that will fade to nothing in an hour or so was the sole reminder that the limb was severed. Alicia made sure that her reattached arm worked properly before picking up her claymore. While she was reattaching her arm, the situation in the fight changed: Naruto-sama now was in his single-tailed state trading punches and jutsu with the now gray-skinned and winged Sasuke. And both of them were too much concentrated on fighting each other to notice that she was back. So Alicia used this to her advantage and sneaked behind Sasuke. She did a horizontal swing at him. To her surprise the Uchiha managed to block her claymore, but even with his cursed seal active he was overpowered by the ex-warrior and pushed against a big rock. Seeing as his opponent was temporary immobilized by Alicia, who was back into the fight, Naruto suppressed the Kyuubi's yoki and activated his jutsu.

"**Gogyou Fuuin!**" The young Jinchuuriki called, slamming his hand into Sasuke's abdomen. Five purple flames around his fingers changed into the seal on dark-haired teen's body. The Uchiha screamed as the seal took its place, destroying his chakra control and forcing the curse seal away to hide into its mark. Then he lost consciousness. Alicia looked at her "master".

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama, I wasn't careful." She fully expected him to be angry at her, so she was surprised when she was hugged lightly.

"But you are fine and that's more important." Naruto whispered to her... Suddenly ex-number one turned around. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki followed her example, moments later they saw Beth approach them. She had her claymore secured on her back and the Kubikiri Houchou was in her right hand and resting on her right shoulder as she was caring her bound and unconscious opponents over her left shoulder.

"What shall we do with them, Naruto-sama?" She asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Kakashi-sensei is the leader, he will decide what to do with these two. But the sword definitely should be returned to where it was taken from." He said, before turning to Karin who was trying to blend into the environment and slip away. "Hey, redhead." Karin immediately froze. "If you come with us willingly and behave, we won't have to bind you or knock you unconscious." She sighed and slowly walked towards Naruto.

"Oh, you've already finished? Good work." Said Kakashi as he entered the clearing with the rest of the team. "Now, let's return to Konoha."

*******

During their short return to the Hidden Leaf Naruto completed the final part of the paperwork needed to make Alicia and Beth into ninja. Both girls showed a level of swordsmanship that even the best of the ANBU couldn't overcome. Their strength and stamina too were past what was usual for shinobi. The girls weren't stupid, even if not having too much knowledgeable, and, despite having no chakra at all, their yoki reserves were close chakra reserves of kage-level ninja. Their taijutsu was at high-Chunin level as were their tool usage skills. Neither Alicia nor Beth could perform any ninjutsu or genjutsu, but they were immune against most illusions as they had no chakra for enemy to manipulate.

Naruto also asked the Hokage what will happen to the four they captured. Tsunade assured him that Sasuke will get all the punishment he deserved. She wasn't sure what to do with Suigetsu, though. Juugo was to be examined and, if possible, healed from his problem. Karin, if she completed her trial period without problems with the Hidden Leaf, will be given a position in the hospital.

* * *

After the paperwork and other businesses in Konoha were done, Naruto managed to talk Tsunade into letting him and the girls to visit Wave country to return Kubikiri Houchou to Zabuza's grave. The trip to the Wave was rather short and event-less, except for Naruto finding out that the bridge he helped to protect and build three years ago was now named after him. The trio walked to the where Zabuza's and Haku's graves were and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki immediately started working: he drew a sequence of enforcing seals on the stone, before returning his zanbatso to its place as a gravestone for one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist and activating the array. Now anyone who tried would need at least the powers of a Biju to remove the sword. As it was an early evening, Naruto decided to stay for the night on the nearby hill – despite everything, he thought that he wasn't ready to go down to the town and meet the people there. After a light dinner the young Jinchuuriki sat outside the tent, leaning against a tree and got ready to write a report for this "mission" - Tsunade said she wanted it – but his plans went to waste as soon as a familiar weight of a blond ex-warrior settled on his legs.

"Naruto-sama?" Setting the still empty scroll aside, Naruto looked up to see Alicia looking at him with barely concealed love and lust in her lively brown eyes. Beth was sitting on her knees on the grass on the left to her sister with the same look in her own eyes. He sighed.

"What shall I do with you?" He said with a smile. The girls needed no invitations and as soon as these words flew from his lips, Alicia was giving him a heated kiss, sneaking her tongue into his mouth. Moments later Beth joined them in a three-way kiss.

Naruto didn't know how much time passed till he was 'sobered' again. He was still sitting against the tree, but his jacket was unzipped and half-removed from him and his T-shirt was pulled up to the level of his ribs. He now had Alicia on his left side snuggling into him with her right arm around his shoulders. Her top was unbuttoned, revealing her bosom to the world. Her left hand was on top of his and both were resting on her naked left breast. Beth was lying on top of him, hugging him around his torso and resting her head on his right shoulder. And she didn't mind his hand on her asscheek. Alicia gave him another kiss, coupled with making him squeeze her breast, before removing her arm from around his shoulders. Then she tried to remove her top, but Naruto stopped her.

"Why, Naruto-sama?" Former number one asked with a pout. Beth rose up and pecked her sister on her lips. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki rose too and gave Alicia a heated kiss.

"We're outdoors, Alicia-chan." The girl was just looking at him. "We can't do it here." He added. He wasn't self-conscious enough back then when ex-number one unbuttoned her top, so he let it slip. But he will have it only in private. Alicia pouted again. Naruto and Beth, who understood her "master", both gave her another kiss. Finally, she gave in.

"OK." Alicia said and rolled away a bit from Naruto, before sitting up. She thought about buttoning her top up, but as they were going to bed soon, decided against it. She stood up, giving a perfect eyeful of her breasts to the young Jinchuuriki, before disappearing into the tent. Beth stood up on all fours over Naruto. She gave him a quick kiss, before leaning forward more and whispering into his ear.

"Onee-sama really wanted to do it. I really want it too." She looked down, spotting his erection. "And you also. But I understand, this is not the place." Beth paused for a moment. "But, please, when we are back home, make us happy." She gave him one more, much longer, kiss, before following her sister into the tent, leaving Naruto alone to think about what had just happened.

*****

* * *

Lemon warning. If you don't want to read the lemon, skip to the 'End of lemon warning' message.  


* * *

**

The trio of blonds entered Naruto's... their flat after returning from the Wave, not forgetting to make a quick stop at Hokage's office to give Tsunade the "mission" report. Just as soon as the door was closed and the backpacks and weapons were put down onto the floor, the girls practically dragged Naruto into the bedroom, not that he resisted, of course. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki found himself on their giant bed with an eager Alicia and Beth on top of him. Without any more delay the girls started making out with him and each other. Kissing slowly at first as it went to groping and then into petting as their clothes were shed. The now naked trio paused their activities for a moment and the girls looked into each other's eyes. Then Beth rolled aside and sat up. Alicia took position in Naruto's lap. She leaned forward, lying on top of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a longing kiss. Then she rolled them over, so that he was on top of her, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She let his lips go and let out a soft whisper.

"Take me, I'm yours." Naruto removed her arms from around himself, placing them on the bed, and locked his hands with hers, then he looked into her chocolate-colored eyes filled with lust, reading the answer to the question he had yet to ask. He entered her, moaning from the feeling of her hot tightness surrounding him. Alicia on the other hand let out strange meowing sound and for several seconds just lay there with a silly grin on her face. "Feels so good..." The girl whispered, returning to her senses. She started moving her hips and Naruto, catching her signal, began sliding in and out of her. He raised his body up to do it easier and Beth immediately claimed her sister's lips. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was surprised when just a little more than two minutes into rather slow and gentle love-making Alicia's inner walls tightened around him as she came, moaning into her twin's mouth. Naruto paused the movements, but not half a minute later did ex-number one started moving her hips again, prompting him to continue.

"Aah..." Naruto moaned as he finally came, bringing Alicia over the edge for the seventh time by this – she was quite insatiable, which made for her very low pleasure threshold very well. Beth let her sister's lips go and turned to the blond Jinchuuriki, pushing him gently on his back, leaving a flushed and sprawled on the bed Alicia returning to the living world from the cloud nine where she was right now.

"I'm yours too, Naruto-sama." Former number two said, lying on top of him and giving him a passionate kiss, all the time rubbing their sexes together. By the time his erection became rock-hard again, she was well near the edge. "Let's make me yours." She rose up and then sat down, sheathing his member in her tight pussy. "Mmm..." She moaned as the waves of orgasm rippled through her entire being, added with the pleasure of feeling Naruto's hands hold her hips softly. Naruto waited for her to return from the orgasmic high and started making love to her. By the time of Beth's third orgasm came – like her sister she too had really low pleasure threshold and too was insatiable – Alicia was again with them. Former number one crawled to the pair and sat on her knees next to them, bringing Beth into a kiss. Together they brought ex-number two to a climax four more times before Naruto unloaded into her. Beth fell on top of him and started kissing him, soon joined by her sister, who curled into his side. They broke the three-way kiss and the girls rose a bit, looking into his eyes.

"We love you, Naruto-sama." They said together barely above the whisper. Naruto snaked his arms around girls' waists and brought them back down, close to him.

"I..." Did he really have those feelings for them? The Kyuubi jinchuuriki decided that, yes, he had. "I love you too, Alicia-chan, Beth-chan." He told them, giving each a kiss. The girls wrapped their arms around him and each other, bringing the three of them even closer to each other, and simultaneously kissed their "master". As the kiss came to an end, the girls kissed each other and then snuggled into Naruto, slowly drifting into the world of dreams.

*******

Naruto woke up as the girls moved. It was still dark in the room and when looked at the clock, it showed that it was a little past five in the morning. Too early to start a day for his likes, but as Alicia and Beth just woke up, it meant that they slept for about what, seven hours. Naruto felt a sting of pride: he wore them down like this yesterday. He sat up and the girls, who were giving each other a morning kiss, noticed that he too was awake. They broke the kiss and pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him longingly.

"Naruto-sama." The girls whispered happily. Beth then moved aside while Alicia positioned herself on top of him, guiding his already erect member to her pussy. She let out a quiet moan as her entered her. Naruto's own moan was cut off by Beth pressing her lips to his and invading his mouth with her tongue. Former number one placed her hands on her lover's shoulders while his hands took their places on her firm posterior. They started moving, faster than yesterday, bringing the act to be closer to fucking than love making. Beth broke their making out session to let out a long-suppressed moan. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki looked at her, noticing her left hand going between her legs with a slim finger sheathed in her folds; he saw her glistening juices in a pale light of this early hour on the upper parts of her inner thighs – the girl must have brought herself over the edge several times while they were kissing.

"Oh... Alicia-cha-a-an!" Naruto himself moaned as he came, taking Alicia to orgasmic high with him. The girl fell on all fours on top of him and Beth immediately claimed her lips for a hot kiss, moving her hand away from her snatch. The Jinchuuriki slid from underneath Alicia and moved behind her twin. Beth shivered with anticipation when she felt him pressing against her from behind. She shivered again, enjoying his hot breath at her neck, and the way his hands cupped, and folded her breasts ,and then, as he entered her, she let out a moan into her onee-sama's mouth, and let herself be drowned in pleasure.

* * *

**End of lemon warning**

* * *

In was almost eight in the morning when the trio was finally dressed and ready for the day. Naruto, as well as the girls, needed to see Tsunade today – yesterday they were kinda in a hurry to stay and ask her about the progress she made in researching the method to restore girls' reproductive systems. Then they needed to train. And of course, have some time for themselves.

The trio entered Tsunade's office after a short walk through still mostly empty streets of Konoha. Much to Naruto's surprise the Hokage was awake and working. She looked at them from behind the stack of papers, for several seconds trying to recall the reason why they were here.

"Um..." Then here eyes fell on the opened scrolls with her recent research. "Oh, right. I'm almost done with researching the operations'. It will take me several more days to go over the details for the final time so meet me at the hospital in one week." The Hokage said.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." The girls said in chorus as the Godaime noticed the satisfied look they all and grinned.

"I take it that you were successful in your quest?" She asked Alicia and Beth.

"Indeed." Former number one replied.

"Lucky girls." Tsunade said. "Anyway if there are no more questions, I'd like to return into this hell of a paperwork – Shizune will have me if I'm done with it today." The trio nodded.

"OK, we will go then, Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto said, and they left the office.

*******

During the following week the three of them continued their trainings, Alicia and Beth in a form of sparring between each other and the former number one was now losing more fights to her sister, than winning. Naruto and the girls also did quite a lot of exploring into the territory of sex, trying new positions and new ways. The girls enjoyed it in almost any way, and their superior muscle control that came from their demonic sides provided them an escape from the ...pain in anal sex. Though "classic" love-making was still their favorite one.

Finally, the time for the operations came. Tsunade had insisted that the girls would stay the next three days after the operations in the hospital, so that she could observe them. Just in case. It was a really long three days for Naruto, as he grew more than just quite attached to Alicia and Beth. Whether he really loved them or just liked a lot, he still wasn't sure, but the girls were a major part of his life, and a good part at that, so having them as mates or family was an idea Naruto was for with both his hands.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki knew that nothing bad will happen with them in the hospital, but he still didn't want them to be there all alone without him. Even for just three days. But he finally let them go. After giving both Alicia and Beth a long kiss.

* * *

Just as the sun rose next morning, Naruto went straight to Hokage to get the update on his girls' conditions.

"They're fine. Operations went well." The Godaime said with a proud smile. She had her rights for it: it's not easy to research an operation this complex for a hanyou from scratch after all. "But I still want them to stay at the hospital for today and tomorrow: I suspect that while their reproductive systems are restored, they might not work in exactly the same way normal humans do." Naruto, no matter how much he wanted the girls be back with him, had to agree with Tsunade.

"Fine." He said.

"Also, there's another important matter." Hokage waited for Naruto to become dead serious. "There have already been two attempts to marry the girls off to the Uchiha. The second one was done about an hour ago." Ignoring his indignation as well as the KI he was leaking, Tsunade continued. "I was able to veto them up to now, but something cardinal must be done." She paused for a moment. "Under normal circumstances polygamy is allowed only with invoking the CRA in Konoha, but I can use an excuse about their inseparability due to soul link. As the marriage will be registered by me, the acting Hokage personally, the council won't be able to break it."

"You want me to marry Alicia-chan and Beth-chan?" Naruto asked. He saw Tsunade's face change. "No, no, no, it's just so sudden. You need to ask them first, of course, but I'll be happy." The Hokage nodded.

"Of course." Shee said "But I think I already know their answer."

*******

The ceremony, if one could call it that, was quick and quiet, all done in well under five minutes. And only the official papers, Tsunade, and those who saw the simple rings on the newlyweds' fingers knew about what happened. Although their official status changed, the relationship the trio was in didn't. Why, if it was perfect for them for now.

* * *

**Lemon warning. If you don't want to read this lemon - skip to the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Their relatively short walk back home from the Hokage tower finally ended and the trio entered the warm nest their flat became to them. Removing their shoes, they proceeded to the bedroom, already sharing progressively growing hotter kisses with each other. As often, Naruto found himself under two hot and wanting girls in a three-way make out. Their hands were wandering around and, like it often happened, the girls were just hugging him closer. The young Jinchuuriki's hands found their way into the girls' private areas and he was now driving Alicia and Beth to the pleasure heights with his fingers.

"Mmph." Former number one moaned as Naruto made her come. Well, during the week before the operation the trio had a lot of sex and the girls' stamina grew a lot, but still they were reaching their orgasms trice as often as – like Tsunade said – normal women do. And Alicia had a little lower stamina than her onee-chan, offensive warrior's nature still present somewhat in her might be the reason. Alicia rolled a bit away and began removing her clothes. Her sister soon followed her onto orgasm, but instead of fighting her own clothes, Beth chose to rid Naruto of his. Starting with the lower half.

"Oh." Naruto let out unintelligibly as his manhood was attacked by the tongues of Beth and, now topless, Alicia. The girls were slow and thorough in licking his member from the head down and then back up as the precum oozed from the tip of his cock, the girls changed tactics and were now taking him in their mouths in short turns, sometimes ending kissing each other for a few moments before returning to their "main task". It didn't take much time for Naruto to come close to the release. "Ah... I'm... going to... Oh... cum... soon..." He tried to warn them. Alicia and Beth stopped for a moment to look into each other's eyes. Then, former number two took him back into her mouth and began sucking, soon rewarded with a seed he unloaded into her mouth. Just as she let him out, Alicia captured her mouth for a long kiss, tasting Naruto's cum from her sister's mouth. Watching them kiss this way made his erection return in an instant. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki rolled Alicia, who somehow didn't even break the kiss during this, onto her back, and moved between her legs. The girl still had her mini on, but was already missing her panties, so there was nothing in his way and he entered her wanting pussy, immediately feeling it surround his member with a hot wet tightness.

"Mmm... Naruto-sama." Ex-number one moaned, wrapping her legs around him. Naruto waited for several moments, before he started moving in and out of her, slowly at first, but building a rhythm with time. He made her come three times, before reaching the release himself. Beth, who all the time was making out with her onee-sama, let her sister's lips go and pulled her pants and panties down. Now naked from the waist down, she made him lie on his back before taking the position on top of him. She rubbed her wet slit against his cock till it became as hard as rock again, and then guided it into her cunt. She rode Naruto slowly, enjoying every moment of it. Alicia, not wanting to be left aside, chose this time to start another kissing session with her "master". Beth just came for the second time when their love-making pushed Naruto over the edge. He released his seed into her and, somehow, made her come for the third time. Beth rolled to the side, letting his member exit her with a wet pop. Her sister at the same time crawled towards the wall, getting down on her knees and placing her hands on the wall. "Take me, Naruto-sama." She cooed. "Take me... in my ass." Beth, who somehow already caught her breath and found her way into sitting in front and under her sister, looked at Naruto.

"Master?" She asked, lifting Alicia's mini-skirt up and spreading her ass-cheeks, showing the eager hole to the young Jinchuuriki. Naruto moved behind Alicia and entered the girl's hot and very tight bum in one go. Her rather loud moan of intense pleasure was drowned in a kiss Beth gave her. Naruto moved his hand to fold former number one's breasts, all while he was shagging her out of her mind and her sister was making out with her and giving her hips a gentle massage. By the time of her third orgasm Alicia was a moaning mess lying on top of Beth, whom she was still making out with her sister, with her juices covering her inner thighs as well as leaking onto her sisters crotch and bed sheets. Naruto continued fucking her ass, feeling his climax approach. Finally he came into her and pulled her away from Beth and against his body, gently nibbling her ear. His softening member was still inside her and soon he felt Alicia using her muscles to bring him back into hardness. Having his erection back, The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki slid out of her and, after giving her a heated kiss, shifted his attention to Beth. Alicia stepped aside, allowing him to sit in front of her sister. Naruto kissed former number two while simultaneously trying to remove her blouse she still had on. Succeeding in this, he picked up the now naked Beth and carried her to the edge of bed. Sitting down, he settled the girl in his lap, facing away from him, with her legs spread wide and his member completely sheathed in her rear passage. She moaned loudly in pleasure, feeling him stretch her ass. Then more waves of pleasure assaulted her senses as Naruto started moving in and out of her. Suddenly she let out a much louder moan, as Alicia kneeling between her legs dragged her tongue along her slit.

"Payback, 'nee-chan." Former number one said, before returning back between her sister's legs. Together they gave Beth five most intense orgasms by the time Naruto reached his climax, sending his seed into her. After he removed himself from her, The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki laid Beth down on her back on the edge of the bed. Alicia gave him a long deep kiss before lying down next to her sister and engaging her into another kissing session. The sight in front of him made Naruto's erection return and he, having her legs together and up, entered Beth's pussy, making the girl moan into Alicia's mouth. Naruto suddenly noticed a playfully-evil smirk on ex-number one's face, just as her hand made its way between her twin's legs. Beth came intensely just as Alicia's finger found a way into her asshole, just as she returned a little from the height of her orgasm, former number two decided to return the favor and started fingering her sister's bum, making her too moan into their kiss. Naruto came, filling Beth's pussy with his cum, and stepped back. The girls, though, didn't stop working on each other with their fingers until Alicia had reached her second climax. Former number one rose from the bed and came up to him, pressing her body into his and giving him a long kiss. While they were kissing, Naruto pulled her skirt down, making it slide down along her legs and fall on the floor. He then started rubbing girl's lower back, making her purr contently into the kiss. Alicia lifted her left leg and wrapped it around his right. "Take me." She whispered, before kissing him again, all while grinding their crotches together. How could he resist her? - Naruto entered her wanting pussy, earning a moan of pleasure from her into the kiss. Just as they started, Beth joined them, making the kiss into three-way kiss-fest. Her right arm went around Naruto's shoulders while her left one went to cup Alicia bum, before having a finger reenter the girl's ass. Former number one moaned loudly from being pleasured in both holes, before sending her right hand to return the favor, only going for her sister's cunt this time. The sex they had was exciting and pleasurable, but it had to end sometime and after Naruto came into Alicia's pussy, he picked the girl up, and carried her to the bed, where they lied down together. Beth joined them moments later and the girls took their usual positions, cuddling into his sides.

"We love you, Naruto-sama." They whispered. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki gave each of them a kiss.

"I love you too." Alicia and Beth laid their heads on his chest and snuggled closer to him, closing their eyes and going into the land of dreams. Feeling their breath become slower and deeper, Naruto hugged them closer, before going to sleep.

* * *

For now, that's all, folks. **R&R**!!! Next chapter is "Something to fight for" will be the last. If I don't find any ideas for the epilogue.


	7. Something to fight for

Well, the last chapter of "_**Jinchuuriki and huntresses**_" is here!

* **Review response**:  
**Kazuki Shikimori**, unfortunately, it's still unknown, whether Sasuke will be able to revive the Uchiha clan or not...  
**Raidentensho**, I hope, I'll not disappoint you.  
**OBSERVER01**, **eclipseX**, **inuboy86**, **Silber D. Wolf**, **Harteramo**, **Dudtheman**, thank you!  
**ragnrock kyuubi**, sorry, but this one will be the last chapter.  
**Silver Winged King**, no more accidents with Naruto or twins going to any other worlds, sorry.

*** Jutsu list**:**  
Gobi modu** - (unranked, personal jutsu) Five-tailed mode - Naruto, during his sage training had increased the level of control he has over Kyuubi's yoki, allowing him now use up to five tails without going berserk.  
**Unnamed wind-charged rasengan** - (S-rank) - rasengan with wind chakra in it to amplify damage the jutsu deal to its target.  
**Unnamed yoki-burst shield** - (unranked) - only Alicia and Beth can perform it. the technique itself is simply deflecting enemy's attack with a powerful burst of yoki  
**Unnamed yoki-amplified punch attack** - (unranked) - only Alicia and Beth can perform it. the technique is based in amplifying the damage of attack with directed yoki-burst.  
**Morphing **- (unranked) - Only Alicia and Beth can perform it. using their yoki they can grow certain types of weapons made from demonic flesh from their bodies.**  
**

* * *

**Alicia** or **Alicia the Queen of Blades**. Formerly **Alicia the Black one**.

**Organization rank**: Former #1. No longer a part of the organization. Konoha special chuunin.**  
Age**: 72. 18-19 by looks.**  
Height**: ~170cm**  
IQ**: 118**  
Personality**: A bit brash girl. But still on a submissive side. Will protect those she cares about until her last breath. Enjoys physical contact with her sister and/or Naruto. Especially, sex.**  
Warrior type**: no longer falls under warriors' classification. Hanyou.**  
Skills**: master-level swordsmanship; above average defensive skills; master-level evasion skills; limb reattachment, limb regeneration (unconfirmed); short-ranged master-level yoki sensing, short-ranged chakra sensing; advanced level unarmed combat; morph.**  
Confirmed weapons**: claymore, daggers, kunai, steel wire, demonic blades.**  
Battlefield specialization**: heavy-duty unit.**  
Special skills**: soul-link with Beth, short-ranged yoki sensing, short-ranged chakra sensing, yoki-burst-based 'shield', yoki-amplified hits, morphing of demonic blades, tree-climbing, water-walking, KI release.**  
Notable features**: claymore, almost always seen with Beth. Married.**  
Genetic relatives**: Beth (twin sister), Hana (niece).

**Beth** or **Dark Seraph Beth**. Formerly **Beth the Black one**.

**O****rganization rank**: Former #2. No longer a part of the organization. Konoha special chuunin.**  
Age**: 72; 18-19 by looks.**  
Height**: ~170cm**  
IQ**: 126**  
Personality**: Rather thoughtful and calm girl. Will protect what she cares about until her last breath. Likes to cuddle or have any other form of physical contact with her sister or Naruto. Likes sex too.**  
Warrior type**: no longer falls under warriors' classification. Hanyou.**  
Skills**: master-level swordsmanship; above average defensive skills; master-level evasion skills; limb reattachment, limb regeneration; short-ranged master-level yoki sensing, short-ranged chakra sensing; morph.**  
Confirmed weapons**: claymore, daggers, kunai, demonic claws, six demonic blades to be grown from her back.**  
Battlefield specialization**: heavy-duty unit**  
Special skills**: soul-link with Alicia, short-ranged yoki sensing, short-ranged chakra sensing, yoki-burst-based 'shied', yoki-amplified hits, morphing, tree-climbing, water-walking**  
Notable features**: claymore, almost always seen with Alicia. Married.**  
Genetic relatives**: Alicia (twin sister), Hana (daughter).

* * *

"speaking"  
'_thinking_'  
"**jutsus / speaking of the higher beings / Naruto while using Kyuubi's powers / Alicia inpower mode**"  
_**'thinking of the higher beings / Kyuubi talking to Naruto through mental link**_'

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own anything from _**Naruto **_or _**Claymore **_in any shape or form.

_AN_: unfortunately, this chapter is NOT beta-read. will be updated when the beta finishes the proof-reading.

**Chapter 7: Something to fight for**

**

* * *

**

**Lemon warning! Skip to the 'End of lemon warning' if you don't want to read lemon**

* * *

Alicia dragged awakened claw down Naruto's chest, leaving white scratch mark there, before reverting it back to being just a fingernail and moved her finger upwards, gently touching already fading mark with her fingertip. Then she wrapped her hand around his chest and pressed her naked body into his side. The three of them had just had sex, and Beth was now sleeping on the other side of Kyuubi jinchuuriki, worn out by intense love-making, but former number one still had some energy to burn. She moved onto her husband and started rubbing her wet entrance against his crotch quickly getting an erection from him.

"Let's do it once more?" Naruto sighed, but smiled with his eyes, before rolling them over, so that he was now on top. Alicia readily spread her legs for him, being careful not to disturb her twin sister's sleep with her movements. Blond shinobi kissed her, and entered her eager hole while they were in the lip-lock, stuffing her moan. Then he raised them both into the sitting position, so Alicia was now sitting in his lap.

"Comfortable?" Naruto asked as they broke the kiss. Ex-number one rolled her hips, adjusting to the new position, before nodding. She kissed him then, wrapping her hands around his shoulders, pressing her body to his. Kyuubi jinchuuriki eagerly kissed her back, placing his hands around her waist, and started moving in and out of her... After slow and gentle lovemaking with lot of making out, that led her to two muffled with kisses orgasms, Naruto laid a bit sweaty and very much satisfied Alicia onto her back, before removing himself from her. The girl moaned disappointedly at the loss of sensation having him in her, but moments later Naruto's dick founds its way to between Alicia's breasts. Hanyou girl immediately understood his idea and used her hands to press her breasts together, as he started moving. As she was being titty-fucked, Alicia also licked the tip of Naruto's member whenever she could reach it with her tongue... In couple of minutes, Kyuubi jinchuuriki felt himself nearing the edge. "I'm going... to cum... Alicia-chan." Blond shinobi removed his penis from the 'valley of pleasure'. The girl raised herself on her elbows and captured his member with her mouth, taking it in completely, but moments later letting most of it out, so that only the head remained in her mouth, and started caressing it with her tongue.

"Mmm..." Alicia moaned as her 'master' erupted into her mouth. She briefly played with the seed in her mouth with her tongue, before swallowing and sucking Naruto's dick dry of any sperm she 'missed' before. "Mmm... It was nice, Naruto-sama..." She said after letting his dick out of her mouth. She then pulled blond jinchuuriki on top of her and rolled them over. She moved to the side a bit, before pulling Beth onto his chest too, careful not to wake her up, and gave her sister a quick kiss on her lips. Naruto put his hands on the small of girls' backs – as Alicia hugged her twin lightly with one hand and him with the other – and started massaging them there lightly. Beth started purring contently in her sleep while Alicia just moaned quietly, laying her head onto his shoulder...

* * *

**End of Lemon warning**

* * *

/ ***** **\

Next morning Naruto went into the village to take local C-rank, for the first time leaving the girls on their own. Alicia and Beth went to the training grounds for yet another kenjutsu practice. Danzou picked this day to try to capture these two: while he no longer could do so legally – before he could give them to Uchiha at a price of being able to study them, but Hokage closed this route too. Now he had to abduct them and put into the test tube right away.

Two ex-warriors were returning home in the early afternoon, going through one of the less used streets of Konoha, when half a dozen Ne ANBU appeared around them. Two ANBU tried to place chakra suppressant seals on the backs of girls' heads. And placed them there. Only Alicia and Beth had yoki, so the seals weren't all that effective. Now completely understanding that they were attacked, and noticing that these ANBU had a little different uniform than Hokage's, two hanyou girls were free to retaliate. With a brief burst of yoki they pushed closest attackers away and, quickly spinning around, counterattacked. Moving faster than any of the Root ANBU anticipated, ex-warriors hit three of the attackers, effectively knocking them out. But before the fight could continue, Naruto himself appeared in the alley. So the three Ne ANBU left shunshin'ed away, not forgetting to take their comrades with them. After all, facing Danzou after failing mission was much better than facing angry Tsunade...

"Are you OK?" Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked his wives.

"Yeah." Alicia replied, removing a piece of paper with destroyed seal from the back of her head and crumpling it. Her sister mirrored her actions moments later.

"Let's go home then." The girls nodded and, as he put his hands around their waists, leaned into his embrace... In his mind, though, he was planning to drop a message about this to Hokage: trying to marry his girls to the teme was bad enough, but attempt of abduction was another thing... Danzou crossed the line this time.

/ ***** **\

About a week after that Beth started being more emotional and moody than usual, though with her self-control that was still there only her sister noticed these changes but they disregarded those as not important. Another week later former number two started feeling sick in the morning, ant this caught her attention: their half-demonic bodies were always – when not wounded – healthy. Something was clearly happening to her. So when she woke up next morning, having nausea again, Beth decided to pay a visit to Tsunade. Alicia and Naruto were still sleeping after yesterdays 'fun'. So she wrote a quick note to them and left. A quick walk through mostly sleeping village later ex-warrior found herself in front of Hokage's door. Steeling her resolve, she knocked on the door. Several seconds later strongest ninja of Konoha grumbled 'enter'.

"Um... Good morning, Tsunade-sama." Beth said quietly as she entered the office. Hokage looked at her over the mountain of paperwork that seemingly permanently resided on her table.

"Beth-san? What brings you here today? And alone." Godaime Hokage asked. "Old hawk Danzou again causing you some problems?" Beth shook her head.

"I, actually, have some problems with my health, it seems." Tsunade raised her eyebrow questioningly. She personally gave the girls' physical and knew that with their bodies they were immune to most normal diseases and poisons, and right now Beth didn't seem to have any wounds. A supposition crawled into her mind, but she decided to listen to what the girl will say first.

"Have a seat then." Hokage said, gesturing towards the sofa in the corner of her office. When the former number two sat down, Tsunade asked her the next question: "So, what's wrong with you?"

"I experience light nausea in the morning and my emotions became slightly less controllable. Neither I nor onee-sama can think of any reason for this to happen." Tsunade smiled: her theory about Beth's condition was confirming right now.

"I do have an idea about your ...condition, but I'd like to run one more test." As blond ex-warrior nodded, Godaime walked up to her and placed her hand on girl's stomach. Green light that usually accompanied medical jutsu enveloped Tsunade's hand. Moments later she canceled the jutsu and smiled wider. "Well, I think, I can congratulate you." Beth looked at the Hokage, not understanding her.

"On what?" She asked.

"You are pregnant."

* * *

**Lemon warning! Slip to the 'End of Lemon warning' if you don't want to read the lemon.**

* * *

Alicia was sitting in Naruto's lap, facing her husband as they were making out while he was slowly thrusting into her pussy and massaging her bum. As the former number one knew... felt... that her sister was alright, she allowed herself not to worry and enjoy her Naruto time...

"Mmh..." She moaned as he broke the kiss before lying her down onto the bed while getting onto his knees with her long legs still wrapped around his torso and raising her lower body to fit into the new position for their love making. His hands gently moved up her body before stopping at her breasts and starting fondling them as he sped up thrusting into her a bit. "Naruto-sa-ama-a-a!.." Alicia moaned as she reached her climax. Naruto gave her time to come down from her orgasmic high, before continuing making love to her. He changed their position so that now he was lying on the bed while Alicia was riding his member at her own pace, still with him giving her bosom a wonderful massage... Several minutes both lovers reached their orgasms. Former number one lay down onto his chest purring contently as she enjoyed his warmth in her post-orgasmic bliss... Suddenly a shadow of confusion flew across Alicia's pretty face.

"Something wrong, Alicia-chan?" Naruto asked, stopping stroking her hair. She shook her head.

"That is onee-chan broadcasting her emotions through the link." Moment later ex-warrior added: "Now she's really happy, though I can't tell why. Beth-chan isn't showing me the reason." Kyuubi jinchuuriki hugged his wife closer.

"Then we'll have to wait for her to tell us."

* * *

**End of Lemon warning.**

* * *

When Beth returned home, both Naruto and Alicia were dressed and were waiting for her.

"What made you so happy back then, onee-chan?" Former number one asked her twin. Blond jinchuuriki too was barely containing his curiosity, giving Beth the chance to brake the news at her own pace. Ex-number two looked at her sister, then at her husband, before finally answering the question.

"Tsunade-sama said that I'm pregnant!" Alicia smiled warmly while Naruto was just looking at Beth in complete surprise, not able to say anything. Unfortunately for him, Beth thought that he wasn't happy and burst into tears and ran away before jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi could say anything.

"Beth-chan! Wait!" Naruto cried. "Stop! Please!.." But the ex-warrior didn't listen to him at all. "Damn!.." He sighed and looked at Alicia. "We need to find her." The girl nodded and concentrated.

"She's suppressing the link. I can barely feel her emotions, though they must be really strong right now." Blond shinobi sighed again and shook his head.

"Then we will have to look for without relying on your link." With these words Naruto gave her a radio communicator, taking the other one for himself and, summoning a small army his clones, immediately changing their looks into those of random civilians, ran looking for Beth. "Call me if you see her!" He shouted, before disappearing behind the corner.

* * *

Beth let her legs carry her anywhere they wanted as her mind was still pondering on what happened back at the flat. Maybe, she was too fast to judge Naruto as he didn't even say a word back there... But in her current emotional state former number two dismissed this idea, still sticking to the one about him not wanting her anymore... Looking up, Beth saw that her legs carried her into one of the darker regions of Konoha with narrow dark alleys and shabby rickety houses put there in almost complete disorder.

"Hey, there, babe!" A shady subject that was leaning against the wall of one of the houses called. "Come, let's have some fun." Not waiting for her to reply him, he grabbed Beth's hand and pulled her into the nearest deadend between two buildings. Ex-warrior was just too distressed to fight him, even though even without yoki she possessed inhuman strength. Instead, she allowed fear take over her being. "Now... Where should I start with you?" He asked no one in particular as his hands moved to grope Beth's breasts. Suddenly the man froze as heavy malicious aura enveloped him and something cold and metallic touched his neck.

"**Hands off my sister...**" Quickly turning his head to the source of the voice, he saw another girl that looked exactly like his victim, only this one had demonic golden eyes with slitted pupils. And a claymore pointed at his neck. "**...Or I'll kill you.**" There was a hissing pop and another, even more malicious, aura appeared.

"**Get lost, scum.**" New, male, voice said. Not wanting to piss these two anymore, the shady subject ran away as quickly as his legs could carry him... Alicia and Naruto suppressed their auras and blond shinobi wrapped his hands around sobbing Beth's waist. "Beth-chan... I'm sorry. I was just so happy that I couldn't say it to you..." He whispered into her ear while Alicia pressed her body against her sister's and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Let's go home, onee-chan."

* * *

**Lemon warning! Skip to 'End of Lemon warning' if you don't want to read the lemon**

* * *

As the trio entered their flat, Naruto nodded towards Beth and Alicia, understanding him, smiled with her eyes. When they entered the bedroom, former number one wrapped her arms around her twin's waist from behind and, turning them around, dropped them onto the bed. Kyuubi jinchuuriki joined them there moment later, attacking side Beth's neck with chaste kisses. Alicia did the same for the other side of her sister's neck and together they quickly reduced her to the moaning mess. She didn't even notice as they removed the top part of her clothes until their mouths moved down to her breasts... Some pleasurable minutes later Naruto moved down to remove her pants and panties while Alicia rolled form underneath her started kissing her sister while gently fondling her breasts.

"You do know how mush we love you, onee-chan." Ex-number one whispered to her twin between their kisses. By this time blond shinobi finished with Beth's closes and rose up to give his two girls a loving kiss, before descending back between former number two's legs and starting licking her wet folds. Alicia detached herself from her sister's body for long enough to shed her clothes, and started slowly trailing kisses south then... And just when her lips wrapped around Beth's clit, former number two came. Her two lovers gave her time to ride her orgasm; then Alicia got between her twin's legs and started licking her pussy as Naruto was now quickly removing his own clothes. When he was done, her gave Alicia's bum a squeeze, making the girl raise her posterior into the air. Kyuubi jinchuuriki positioned his member at her wet entrance and entered his whole length into her, making former number one moan in pleasure. Blond shinobi started making love to her then as she was licking Beth's pussy, bringing her close to the third orgasm.

"Alicia-chan!" Naruto called when he felt her inner walls tighten around his dick. She rose up from her position between Beth's legs, and Naruto brought her into a kiss. Several thrusts later Alicia came and their tongues were fighting for dominance, Naruto removed himself from her snatch. Pushing the girl onto the bed next to her twin and moved between Beth's legs, rubbing his dick against her slit.

"Naruto-sama..." Former number two breathed out, trying to remind her husband of her condition. Naruto just smiled, rolling her over and putting her on all fours, and then moved his dick to her other hole. Alicia chose this moment to move underneath her sister and again brought her tongue to Beth's clit while fondling gently her breasts, making former number two moan: "Onee-sama!.." Kyuubi jinchuuriki slowly entered Beth's hot tight ass, making girl arch her back in pleasure. "Na-aruto-sa-ama-a-a!" He then started slowly pumping in and out of her rear hole while Alicia was eating her out. Together they quickly brought ex-number two to orgasm. Former number one drank her twin's cum before turning around and capturing her lips for a wet kiss as Naruto continued to gently fuck Beth into her asshole.

"Beth-chan!.." Blond shinobi moaned out as he reached his own climax, filling girl's rear entrance with his seed. He though stayed there, watching the girls making out with each other, and his erection returned in a matter of seconds. Together Naruto and Alicia brought Beth to orgasm six more times in the next forty or so minutes; Kyuubi jinchuuriki himself came twice... Blond shinobi finally slipped out of ex-number two's ass and Alicia, who was all that time kissing with her sister and fingering her pussy, immediately rolled herself and Beth over so that now she was on top.

"Naruto-sama... slide your member between our pussy. Please..." Alicia said, rubbing their snatches against each other for emphasize. Blond jinchuuriki nodded eagerly and did as he was asked, moaning at the feeling of two hot and very wet pussies surrounding his shaft. He started moving, making all three of them moan in pleasure... Several minutes later two ex-warriors came almost simultaneously, coating Naruto's dick in their juices, but he continued thrusting between them until minute later he too reached his climax, releasing his cum onto their flat stomachs. Alicia, soon followed by Beth, started rubbing his member with her pussy, and when his erection returned, former number one raised her lower body into the air, spreading her ass-cheeks with her hands. "Fill my ass too, Naruto-sama." She asked.

"Anything for you, my dear." Kyuubi jinchuuriki whispered back as he slid his well lubed with girls' juices dick into her tight hole, and as he began pumping in and out of her, Alicia, who was again making out with Beth, was moaning into the kiss while trying her best to finger twin sister to another orgasm... It took Naruto only several minutes to make former number one cum, moaning loudly as he continued thrusting into her rear entrance. Minute later her skilled fingers made Beth reach her orgasm, and Alicia brought her hand to her own crotch and started fingering her own pussy... Another couple of minutes later, Alicia came again, her muscles contracting around Naruto's dick made blond shinobi came too, filling her ass with his sperm. Kyuubi jinchuuriki tried to slid his limping member out of her, but former number one stopped him.

* * *

**End of Lemon warning**

* * *

"Stay in me, please..." She asked him, almost pleading. As he nodded, Alicia rolled them to the side, so that all three of them were now lying on the bed – not on each other – and brought Beth close to herself, pressing her sister's delightful body into her own and wrapping her legs around those of her sister. Leaning her head back onto Naruto's shoulder, former number one looked into her twin's eyes. "Onee-chan, tell us what Tsunade-sama said to you back there: she kept you for quite some time after she broke the news to you." She whispered, not breaking the eye contact.

"Tsunade-sama explained me what I should and should not do now." For a moment Bath raised her eyes at the blond shinobi "The last part also includes usage of yoki as its effects on the emn... embryo are unknown." Alicia nodded. This information may prove to be useful in the ...near future... "Tsunade-sama also ran some tests on me. She said that my pregnancy will be faster than normal, just around six month instead of nine." This time Naruto nodded, making mental note to save enough money to support his coming child in these month. "Other than that, Tsunade-sama said, it's too early to tell more." Former number one hugged her sister tighter, planting a kiss in her lips.

"We are so happy for you, onee-chan!" Alicia moved her kisses south to Beth's neck, where she found a particular spot that drew the loudest moans from ex-number two, and proceeded with licking her sister's neck there. Naruto, who still had his member sheathed in Alicia's ass, wrapped his hands around his wives in a gentle embrace.

"I love you." He whispered to them... Even though it was only late afternoon, girls soon fell asleep, worn out by the day. Naruto soon followed them into the land of dreams too.

/ ***** **\

Two and a half month passed since that day. Beth, who changed her hairstyle into that of a single braid, was now nearing the end of her third month – about the of the fifth for normal humans – and already had quite a sizable stomach... Other things, certainly, happened too. About a week after former number two found out about her pregnancy, toads visited Naruto: Jiraya was wounded heavily during his fight with Pein and was in coma, in the ...hands of toad healers. Toad sage elder Fukasaku offered Naruto a sage training and Kyuubi jinchuuriki reluctantly – he didn't was to leave his wives alone – agreed... The training was six weeks long and in the end Naruto returned to the Hidden Leaf just in time to save the village from Pein's invasion. Week later blond shinobi was assigned to be a guide for the guest team from Kumo, but he never left the village or his two... three... girls for more than several hours...

* * *

Alicia and Beth were returning home from shopping for groceries, going through one of the Konoha parks – Naruto was on a mission in the nearby village this day – when ex-number one suddenly stopped.

"They came." Her sister, who, while prohibited form actively using her yoki, still had her sense, nodded.

"Yes, they are here." And not a minute later a man in black, accompanied by five warriors of the organization appeared on the same alley. The man measured the twins with his eyes, starting with their clothes and ending with eyes, before turning to the five, accompanying him.

"Numbers two to five, kill them." He ordered. Alicia immediately summoned her claymore for the seal, pointing it at the man.

"Rado-san, how good of you to show up there." She then turned her eyes at the four warriors chosen to fight her. "As your order will stand, I'd like for us to introduce properly. You may already know it, but I'm Alicia, number one in generations seventy-eight to eighty. And that is my twin sister, Beth, former number two. We both we know as the Black ones." Warrior with long straight hair nodded.

"Very well. I'm number two of the organization, Mariana, nickname is the Flash." The warrior next to her, with the hair made with two long silver needles, took the turn, bowing slightly.

"My name is Alexandra, Hawk-eye is my nickname, and I'm number three in the organization." She paused for a moment. "Your auras are strange. They belong neither to a warrior nor to an awakened being..." She added quietly, but Alicia, and Beth through her sister, heard her.

"We were merged and now our halves are at piece. The term is hanyou." Former number one answered the question 'What are you?' that Alexandra's statement had under wraps.

"Fighting two of the best warriors of the past would be a good challenge." Warrior with a braid reaching her mid-back and a lock of silvery-blond hair over her left eye said. "I'm organization's number four, Cat-grace Miranda." The last warrior of the four, young-looking girl with long, almost platinum hair done in a ponytail gave a curt nod to the twin ex-warriors.

"Victoria, Victoria the Silver, and I'm number five." Man in black, identified be Alicia as Rado stamped impatiently. Mariana took the hint.

"Now, that the introductions are done, we shall proceed with our task." And four warriors attacked. Somehow, former number one blocked three of her opponents' claymores with just her own, but Miranda girl attempted to attack Alicia from behind. Only to have her sword stopped by hanyou's dagger. Alicia let them think they were overpowering her, letting them get closer to her, before unleashing her yoki-burst against them, temporary blinding their _sense_ and throwing them away. Unfortunately, it happened so that Miranda was throwing in the same direction where Beth was, and as soon as she recovered, number four went after her. Alicia spun around, throwing her dagger at the warrior's back. Moment later it hit its target, severing Miranda's spine and making her fell onto the ground, no longer able to control her legs... Sure, even such wounds were nothing for the warrior and could be healed, but healing takes time, so number four was out of the fight for the next several minutes... Alicia drew a kunai from one of her holsters and prepared herself for the next round of attacks, now from the three warriors. She didn't have to wait for long as moment later Mariana charged at her with the speed second only to famous, or infamous, Phantom Miria, two other fighting warriors following her closely. "You're quite good." The Flash commented as again crossed her blade with Alicia's.

"We weren't numbers one and two for beautiful eyes, you know." Former number one, using her superior control over yoki to increase her strength, pushed Mariana away. Spinning around and ducking under incoming attack from Alexandra, Alicia threw kunai to Victoria's shoulder as number five decided to attack Beth instead of fighting her. Second knife followed moment later, leaving Victoria unable to use her arms for the next couple of minutes.

"Why isn't Beth-san fighting?" Number three asked as she again tried to land a hit on former number one, this time succeeding in leaving a tiny wound on Alicia's shoulder that was healed in a second.

"She is prohibited from using her yoki actively as it's unknown what effects it will have on my yet to be born niece. We now have our own life and will never want to return to the organization." Alicia answered, before attempting to punch her opponent, but had her fist blocked by Alexandra's claymore.

"But!.. Warriors can't..."

"We are no longer warriors. We've changed." Former number one interrupted her opponent... Mariana chose this moment to return into the fight. Alicia quite easily dodged number two's blade, but was unprepared for the spinning kick the Flash executed. Quickly recovering herself in the air, Alicia gracefully landed on the surface of the pond, skidding across the water. Suffice to say, warriors weren't prepared to see someone water-walking...

"How?" Mariana asked dumbly.

"Well... As I've said, we've changed." Alicia replied, before throwing her claymore, followed shortly by powerful burst of yoki to double its speed, at Alexandra who tried to use this moment of confusion to go after Beth. And even if number three saw the incoming sword, she had no time to dodge, and had both her arms severed not far from elbows... Drawing her second dagger, Alicia charged at her final, for now, opponent. She tried to slash warrior's right shoulder, but Mariana blocked it. But her superior speed didn't save her from a yoki-amplified uppercut that followed the slashing attack. Number two landed badly on the ground. She tried to stand back up, but Alicia was already right in front of her, and moments later Mariana's world went black as former number one knocked her unconscious. Looking for a moment back at her sister, Alicia saw that Beth too wasn't standing doing nothing. Former number two, even if she was unable to use her yoki actively, still could do something. And she did: she allowed organization's warriors to heal themselves, only to knock them unconscious before they could rejoin the fight, and was keeping them like that...

"I see... You still have your skills." Rado said, clapping his hands mockingly. "To defeat numbers two to five in under four minutes, pretty much alone... That's why current number one is there too." Man in black gestured towards the final warrior. She was athletically built, with shoulder-long unruly platinum-blond hair. And the blank expression on her face reminded Alicia of her own, and her sister's, time in the organization for some reason. "Attack, Sylvia." Yes, indeed, they were addressed in the same manner in countless battles they went through during their years as organization's numbers one and two... Current number number one attacked former one, swinging her claymore rather slowly. Alicia blocked it with the dagger, only to find herself almost overpowered by Sylvia.

"What the?" Using her yoki-burst to temporary _blind_ her opponent, Alicia jumped back.

"Oh-ho... So it seems our little runaway girl found out Sylvia's strength... Yes, number one in front of you, Alicia, is physically the strongest warrior we had in the last couple dozens of generations." Rado offered his explanation.

"Why, thank you..." Former number only charged at Sylvia, throwing two kunai with the wire attached to them at the large boulder not far from where the fight was. And as soon as two knives imbedded into the rock, Alicia yanked the wire, pulling the boulder at her opponent. Sylvia brought her claymore to protect herself from the large rock flying at her from the side, leaving her front unprotected. Alicia simply used this opening and landed the most powerful punch she could master, sending her opponent flying backwards and through the closest tree. "Damn armor..." She mused, rubbing her knuckles as Sylvia stood up, seemingly unaffected by the hit she had just taken... Two girls traded attacks back and forth, being an equal fighters, but at one point Alicia made a mistake and current number one knocked the dagger out of her hand.

'_Catch._' Came a message through the soul-link and moment later former number one caught Beth's blade as it flew past her and immediately used it to parry Sylvia's attack. Organization warrior, now that her opponent now had her... her sister's... claymore, found herself slowly losing the fight, if nothing was to be done. Using her whole ungodly strength Sylvia pushed Alicia back.

"Permission to use partial?" She asked in completely monotone and devoid of any emotions voice. Rado though for a second, before nodding.

"Permission granted." He said. Former number one looked at him. Sylvia's left hand started morphing. It grew thicker and started changing its color to the purplish-gray of a yoma flesh, while fingers grew shorter until they completely disappeared. Instead, a mouth with four jaws opened where the palm was... The transformation wasn't complete yet, as another set of four jaws grew around transformed hand. These, outer jaws, filled with half and inch long sharp teeth, also had twenty inch long stiletto-like blades sticking forward. And, finally, both sets of jaws opened and thick round snake-like tongue exited this monster-mouth. It's end had a 'pocket' with four two inch long snake-like fangs.

"Partial? She does have full too, doesn't she?" Alicia asked, a little but surprised.

"Indeed. Sylvia's case is even more unique than yours was. She has so big DID, that it's like she has two souls. One of those is usually suppressed, but can be used to keep her mind human even when her body completely awakens." Man in black said, and his words did nothing to ease the situation for Alicia: fighting abyssal-level awakened being in her current condition was most likely suicidal. But she had an onee-chan and her little niece to protect... Former number one sighed.

"Damn, there goes my ace..." A set of blades, not unlike those she had in her awakened form, started growing on the back of Alicia's left hand... Two fighters looked at each other, before charging at each other. The girls fought for about half a minute before they ended in such a way that Alicia had Sylvia's claymore blocked with her demonic-flesh blades while her own sword was caught by the 'mouth' of Sylvia. They struggled to overpower each other, but seemed to be equal... Until one of number one's jaws opened and the snake-like tongue slipped out, wrapping itself around Alicia's right hand and forearm, before biting just under her shoulder, simultaneously tightening it's grip, crushing ex-number one's bones. Alicia let out a silent scream as white-hot pain filled her entire right arm, the claymore falling out of her hand as she sank onto her knees.

"And she can inject neuro-paralitic poison into her victims too." Man in black said. Sylvia's 'tongue' retreated back into the monster-mouth on her left arm, as the current number one turned her head to look at the man in black. "Kill her." Rado said in an almost bored tone. Current number one looked back at Alicia, who was now lying motionlessly on the ground, only moaning quietly, and brought her left hand back, having both sets of jaws open wide as she aimed at former number one's head. She started moving when a blur of black and red with some white appeared in front of the fallen ex-warrior.

"You attacked my wife." Naruto said coldly as he thrust his wind-chakra infused rasengan into Sylvia's monster-mouth. "**Katsu!**" The jutsu, that was in form of a tight ball of energy, exploded forward, turning Sylvia's entire left arm into bloody mist. Just as the current number one stumbled a few steps back, Rado finally noticed a kunai with a paper with strange symbols attached to it. Then the paper let out a hissing sound of burning.

'_Damn!_' Was man in black's last thought before large explosion took his life... Naruto carried paralyzed Alicia and her... Beth's... claymore to where his second wife was.

"Naruto-sama!" Beth launched herself at him, wrapping him in a tight hug and giving him a kiss. He returned the hug lightly and, couple of seconds later broke the kiss.

"Later. The fight isn't over." He turned his head to where Sylvia, who saw her master being killed, with her left already regrown, was transforming into the monster that was her awakened form. "Keep her safe." Naruto lay Alicia down onto the grass. "So you want to fight as a monster?" Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked. "**Gobi modu!**" Crimson yoki exploded out of his body, forming the usual 'cloak', around him, only with five tails. "**Two can play this game too.**" And two 'monsters' charged at each other.

/ ***** **\

Sylvia woke up, but lay there with her eyes closed. All of her limbs were there, though she remembered that yoki-made monster with human inside tear her into pieces. Someone saved her? Extending her senses, she found that there were seven entities in the room. Four of those were numbers two to five that went on the last mission with her. Other two could be identified as Alicia, whose right arm was already completely healed, and her twin sister, Beth. The final one felt like much weakened and humanized version of the monster she fought in the end. Opening her silver eyes, number one saw that, indeed, Mariana, Alexandra, Miranda and Victoria were sitting on the sofa, while she herself was lying on another. That human who took her arm with some strange ball of energy was sitting in the armchair with Beth in his lap. Alicia was sitting on the armchair's armrest, leaning against the boy. And the seven of them were having hushed civil conversation... Naruto was the first one to notice that Sylvia woke up.

"Looks like our sleeping beauty is back to the world of living." Number one ignored him for now, setting her eyes on the twins, ready to attack them to finish her mission, but Mariana saw that.

"Stand down." She ordered and Sylvia, who was taught to take orders from other warriors when handlers weren't around, did just that. "So, it looks like it's out time to leave." Beth nodded.

"Yes, it looks like... Though, we do have a mission for you all. If you ever come across the ghosts or Rabona trio, tell them that the Black ones say they are sorry." Four warriors nodded. Sylvia was just sitting on the bed... sofa, not knowing to act.

"...We will." Mariana said finally... Half an hour later five organization warriors were on their way to wherever they came from.

/ ***** **\

Alicia drew her claymore, twirling it in her hand, before unleashing powerful attack at her target. Wooden post never stood a chance against heavy sword and moment later fell in pieces... Five years old Hana was watching her aunt going through her katas with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, my little flower, you too will be a great swords-woman if you want." Said Beth who was sitting next to her daughter, cuddling her sister's twin girls...

Even if the life wasn't always easy, especially when the forth great shinobi war was going on, Naruto and his twin ex-warriors always found happiness in each other as the loving family for them was, in the end, all that they needed...

* * *

**fin**


End file.
